Wenn dass Frettchen zum engsten Freund wird
by gugi28
Summary: Draco hat einen Plan wie er Harry bloss stellen kann. Gelingt es ihm oder kommt Harry drauf? Komplette Story!
1. Default Chapter

Wenn das Frettchen zum engsten Freund wird  
  
Hallo Leute!!! Ich bin wieder einmal da!!! ja nicht mit Tomaten schießen, gelle? Tja, ich trau mich schon wieder. Ja ja, ich versuche es besser zu machen. vorsichtigumschau Gibt's bei euch was Neues? bisikonversationbetreiben ganzliebgrins  
  
Diesmal habe ich mich entschlossen eine ganz herzige Geschichte zu schreiben über Harry und einem berühmten Frettchen. Wer dieses Frettchen ist? Na Draco natürlich. Nur glaubt Harry es nicht. Jedenfalls ist diese Geschichte etwas harmloser, wobei natürlich der Sex nicht ausbleiben wird. Also Achtung an alle!! Wer dies nicht mag – tschüs und baba. Ab der Mitte der Geschichte geht es dann zur Sache.  
  
Ist eine Kurzgeschichte, also nicht wundern wenn es schnell zur Sache geht oder ihr dass Gefühl habt, es wird einiges überstürzt wird. ABER ICH BIN ROMANTISCH megaseufz und ich finde die beiden so niedlich.  
  
Würde sagen Parrings, eh klar: Harry/Draco Alle Figuren gehören der einzigartigen JKR, leider, nur Peter Jackman gehört mir. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin dass er dabei sein wird. Aber das ist ja nicht schlimm oder?  
  
Bisher habe ich:  
  
„Und ich liebe ihn doch" „Wenn zwei zusammen gehören"räusper - vielleicht habt ihr die schon gelesen und sie gefallen euch? blödgrins  
  
Mir ist bewusst, ich kann nicht einen jeder Geschmack treffen und ich hafte auch nicht für Wort und Grammatik oder Rechtschreibfehler. Also bitte deshalb mich nicht lynchen, ja? Danke, sehr lieb.  
  
Bitte wie immer Reviews schreiben, wäre uuuuuurrrrr lieb!!! Und sobald ich einige zusammen habe, schreibe ich natürlich ein Dankeschön!! Wenn jemand aber jemand weiß, wie ich so antworten kann (denn leider haben die meisten keine E-Mail Adresse angegeben wenn ich auf die url klicke) oder wie ich es anstellen kann dass mir jeder antworten kann, auch wenn er nicht eingeloggt ist, dann bitte her damit. Vielleicht bin ich eindeutig zu dumm dafür, aber irgendwie komm ich noch nicht drauf heul  
  
So, meine Süßen! Ich werde mich bemühen, ja? Also bitte lesen wenn geht und ich erhoffe Antworten von euch. ganzliebdreinschau  
  
Dickes Knutschi an euch alle! Eure Gugi 28  
  
E-Mail : claudiabrainworxs.at 


	2. Kapitel 1

Wenn dass Frettchen zum engsten Freund wird  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Harry befand sich in seinem Zimmer auf Hogwarts, lag auf seinem Bett und starrte in die Gegend, er liebte es wenn er Zeit für sich hatte. Zurzeit hatte er „sturmfreie"Bude sozusagen. Der Winter hielt die Umgebung wie einen Mantel umfangen, Weihnachten und Silvester waren seit einigen Tagen vorbei und er – Harry, war wieder einmal ganz alleine im Schloss. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder umher, beschäftigten sich damit, wie sein Leben bisher für ihn verlaufen war. Seine Eltern waren wegen ihm gestorben, Sirius auch – nun, wen hatte er noch? Natürlich seine Freunde! Hermine und Ron, wie konnte es anders sein, waren seine besten Freunde. Irgendwie beneidete er sie schon ein wenig. Denn die beiden konnten wenigstens noch eine Familie aufweisen.  
  
Harry wusste dass Molly Weasley ihn liebte, wie einen eigenen Sohn, aber trotzdem war sie nicht die leibliche Mutter von ihm. Einsamkeit ergriff sein Herz, er fühlte sich verlassen, er fühlte sich alleine. Jeder Schüler war vor einigen Tagen zu dessen Familien aufgebrochen und er? Lag hier im Bett und beobachtete eine Spinne, die gerade dabei war, ihr Netz zu vollenden. Mit einem Seufzer schwang er sich aus seinem Bett und trat zum Fenster, wobei er seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen lies. Stille, nur unheimliche Stille umhüllte den Schlafsaal. Harry konnte sich selber atmen hören. Ihm fröstelte es ein wenig. Schon schlang er seine Arme um sich herum und zitterte.  
  
„Harry Potter Sir?"quiekte auf einmal eine Stimme, wobei Harry sich erstaunt umsah und Dobby den Hauselfen erkannte. „Oh, hallo Dobby, na du hast mich aber erschreckt!"meinte er verschmilzt und hielt sich die Brust. „Dass war nicht absichtlich Harry Potter Sir"quiekte er abermals und sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ist schon gut Dobby, was gibt's?" „Nun, Harry Potter Sir hat heute noch nichts gegessen, da habe ich mir gedacht, ich bringe das Essen ins Zimmer. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
  
Harry spürte wie sein Magen zu knurren anfing und lächelte erfreut. Schon war Dobby verschwunden um nach einigen Minuten voll beladen zu erscheinen. Harry bedankte sich und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett. Genüsslich verputzte er das Frühstück, seufzte zufrieden vor sich hin und schmatzte was das Zeug hielt.  
  
Wenigstens eine Person kümmerte sich um sein Wohlergehen. Sobald er den Gedanken fertig gedacht hatte, klopfte es an der Türe, wobei Harry im Kauen inne hielt und neugierig die Türe anstarrte. „Herein!"rief er mit vollen Backen und mampfte weiter. Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Türe, wobei ein langer, silbrig schimmernder Bart erschien. Es folgten neugierige Augen die von einer Halbmondbrille hervorgehoben wurden.  
  
„Ähm, störe ich Harry?"murmelte Professor Dumbledore und blieb wie angewurzelt zwischen Tür und Angel stehen. Harry schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf und deutete mit seiner Hand, er solle rein kommen. Immer noch mampfte er vor sich hin, er wollte nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen. Dumbledore schien erleichtert, kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer auf Harrys Bett.  
  
„Junge, ich weiß, wie schwer es sein muss, hier alleine zu sein. Ich wünschte, ich hätte jemanden für Dich, der bei Dir sein könnte, aber leider"seufzte der Professor wieder und sah ihn mit väterlicher Besorgnis an.  
  
„Kein Problem Professor"meinte Harry verschmilzt als er hinunter geschluckt hatte.  
  
„Fühlst du dich sehr alleine?"Harry sah betreten auf seine Hände.  
  
„Manchmal"  
  
„Ich verstehe"  
  
„Ja, aber es ist nicht so schlimm"Harry versuchte zu lächeln  
  
„Ich hoffe es, Du weißt, Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, egal was ist! Einverstanden?"  
  
„Kein Problem! Bald sind die Ferien vorbei und ich habe wieder meine Freunde um mich herum."  
  
„Stimmt, noch ein halbes Jahr und du kannst damit anfangen die Ausbildung zum Auror zu machen" meinte Dumbledore nun schmunzelnd, wobei Harry eifrigst nickte.  
  
„Nun gut, wenn Du was brauchst, du weißt wie du zu mir gelangen kannst. Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen, ja? Ich warte auf dich unten, da können wir uns unterhalten, einverstanden?"Harry nickte wieder und sah Dumbledore nach, als dieser wieder durch die Türe verschwand.  
  
Harry seufzte innerlich. Denn obwohl er Freunde hatte, konnte er ihnen nicht immer alles beichten, was sein Herz gerade bedrückte. Diese Schmerzen, die er verspürt hatte als sein Pate gestorben war, verebbten langsam. Harry hatte sich damit abgefunden, doch hatte dieser Tod einen Teil seines Herzens mitgenommen. Hermine und Ron unterstützten ihn wo es ging, doch helfen konnten sie ihm nicht wirklich. Er wollte ihnen endlich alles beichten wie er sich fühlte, doch wenn er damit immer wieder anfing, fielen sie ihm ins Wort um ihn zu trösten, dabei wollte er einfach nur dass sie ihm einmal schweigend zuhörten. Aber es kam nie dazu. Also hatte er es aufgegeben, wobei ihm aufgefallen war, dass die beiden ihn zeitweise mit besorgten Blicken musterten.  
  
Er hatte es satt! Satt immer im Rampenlicht zu stehen, satt der „Junge-der- noch-lebte"zu sein. Satt dass ihn alle anstarrten oder beneideten, oder ihn generell nur dämlich angafften. Unweigerlich musste er an Malfoy denken. Was wäre, wenn Malfoy und er sich nie begegnet wären? Wäre dann alles anders? Harry hielt inne und dachte kurz darüber nach – nein, es wäre alles eigentlich viel langweiliger. Irgendwie brauchte er es, sich mit Malfoy zu streiten. Dies gab ihm das Gefühl dass Malfoy ihn wenigstens wahrnahm, auch wenn es aus Hass war. Er braucht Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy hatte sich trotzdem verändert. Äußerlich. Er reifte langsam zu seinem Mann heran. So wie Harry, musste er bereits 17 Jahre alt sein. Obwohl Malfoy ihn immer wieder gerne angiftete, verletzten ihn seine Bemerkungen nicht mehr all zu sehr, wobei Harry öfters aufgefallen war, dass Malfoy ihn zeitweise mit einem etwas besorgtem Blick angesehen hatte. Doch bald darauf hatte er wie immer seine Maske aufgesetzt und belächelte ihn schadenfroh. Sein Zimmerkamerad, Blaise Zabini, stieß ihn dann meistens in die Seiten, wobei Malfoy ihn dann zornig anblitzte.  
  
Verstand einer mal die behinderten Slytherins. Harry lachte trocken auf – beinahe wäre er auch dort gelandet! Aber nur beinahe! Malfoy war selber Schuld gewesen! Wäre er netter zu ihm gewesen, vielleicht wären sie jetzt Freunde? Vielleicht wäre er jetzt in Slytherin? Aber würde er dann Ron und Hermine hassen? Harry schüttelte sich, drängte diesen Gedanken beiseite, doch immer wieder geisterten diese graublauen, besorgten Blicke in Harrys Gehirnwindungen umher. Langsam wurde er verrückt! 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, immer wieder dieser verdammte ich-bin-ja-so-hübsch- und-so-toll-und-bekomme-ein-jedes-weibliches-Wesen-Volltrottel- Behindertenabzeichenträger-Malfoy! Immer wieder dieser womit-habe-ich-dass- verdient-dass-ich-so-begehrenwert-bin Vollarsch von Waschlappen Malfoy! Er HASSTE Malfoy! Wieso ging ihm dieser nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Harry verstand sich selber nicht mehr und war gerade dabei ins Kopfkissen hinein zu schreien, weil er endlich diesen behinderten Blondschopf aus seinen Gedanken reißen wollte.  
  
Harry gab es auf und seufzte. Langsam zog er seinen Pyjama aus, ging duschen, zog sich frische Kleidung an und spazierte zu Dumbledore in die große Halle. Eigentlich verliefen die Ferien angenehm, da er mit Dumbledore über so ziemlich alles sprechen konnte. Auch über Malfoy. Dumbledore lächelte ein jedes Mal und erklärte Harry, dass sie beide wahrscheinlich mehr gemeinsam hatten, als sie selber wussten. Dass sie sich brauchten wie der Tag die Nacht, wie der Mensch die Luft zum Atmen. Harry verstand nur Bahnhof, aber er wollte darüber nachdenken. Langsam gingen die Ferien zu Ende und die Schüler trudelten nach und nach ein.  
  
Draco Malfoy saß genervt in seinem Zugabteil und wie konnte es anders sein, versuchte diese blöde Gans Pansy Parkinson ihm dauernd um den Hals zu fallen. Zugegeben, die sah nicht übel aus und sie war die einzige, die er noch nicht ins Bett geschleppt hatte, aber uah!! Nein, ja nicht diese Kuh! Lieber würde er Mönch werden. Sie hatte so viel Make-up aufgelegt, dass ihm bei ihrem Anblick schlecht wurde. Konnte sie da überhaupt noch lächeln, ohne dass alles abbröckelte?  
  
„Hey Draco, alles senkrecht Mann?"riss ihm Blaise aus den Gedanken, der gerade ins Abteil hereinspaziert kam und sich Malfoy musternd, hinsetzte. Blaise Zabini, sein bester Freund und Zimmergenosse grinste über beide Ohren und sah amüsiert zu wie Draco versuchte dieses widerspenstige Weib endlich los zu werden. Pansy hingegen hing an Draco wie eine Klette.  
  
„Hey Pansy, lass endlich mal den armen Draco zufrieden"versuchte es Blaise mit einem Seufzer, da Malfoy nicht antworten wollte oder konnte und voll damit beschäftigt war sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren.  
  
„Dracilein! Jetzt sträub Dich nicht so!" „Lass mich in Ruhe Du alte Spinatwachtel!"rief Malfoy aus, wobei Pansy einen Schmollmund zog und beleidigt abrauschte.  
  
Malfoy atmete erleichtert aus und grinste seinen Freund schadenfroh an. „Wo sind denn eigentlich Grabbe und Goyle?"  
  
Malfoy war so mit Pansy beschäftigt gewesen dass ihm die zwei Affen nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen waren, geschweige denn abgingen. „Och, die holen sich was zu futtern, was sonst – Du weißt, dass kann lange dauern"Blaise hob achselzuckend die Schultern.  
  
„Hey, an was denkst du?"Blaise sah Draco forschend ins Gesicht.  
  
„Ich denke daran wie ich Potter am Besten verarschen kann"erwiderte er grimmig und schadenfroh zugleich.  
  
„Immer nur Potter, sag mal, kannst Du auch an was anderes denken?"Blaise schüttelte mit funkelnden Augen den Kopf  
  
„Nein"Malfoy sah überrascht hoch. Was sollte diese Frage?  
  
„Hab ich mir schon gedacht!"  
  
„Wie meinst Du dass? Malfoys Magen verkrampfte sich.  
  
„Seit einem Jahr bemerke ich immer wieder dass Du nur an Potter denkst, früher hat es dich auch interessiert, wie Du die anderen fertig machen konntest, jetzt ist es immer nur Potter, Potter, Potter!" meinte Blaise lachend und setzte sich weiter weg, da er wusste, wie Malfoy reagieren konnte.  
  
„Halts. Maul. Zabini"fuhr er ihn an und grinste.  
  
„Hey, mach aus keiner Mücke einen Elefanten, ja?"versuchte Malfoy beruhigender zu wirken.  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut!"lachte sein braunhaariger Freund und hob abwährend die Hände. „Aber eines sage ich Dir! Mir an Deiner Stelle würde es komisch vorkommen dass Du immer nur an Potter denkst!"mit diesen Worten erhob sich sein Freund, nickte ihm bedeutend zu und marschierte aus dem Abteil.  
  
Malfoy schaute blöd hinterher. Wie bitte? Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen? Klar, ihm war aufgefallen dass Potter sich in letzter Zeit verändert hatte, aber trotzdem, immer wenn er ihn sah, musste er einfach gemein sein! Ihm würde es fehlen wenn der ach-ich-bin-ja-so-armer-Junge-und- ich-suche-dringend-ein-Frauchen-was-mich-aufnimmt-Potter, nicht mehr auf seine Sprüche einging. Blaise hatte Recht, er wusste selber nicht wieso er dauernd an Potter denken musste. Ja, Potter sah nicht übel aus, besonders seit dem letzten Jahr. Eigentlich war ihm Potter schon seit Anbeginn aufgefallen, aber erst voriges Jahr hatte er das gewisse Etwas an sich.  
  
Himmel! Hatte er das jetzt echt gedacht? ER? Draco Malfoy über P-POTTER? Mit einem Klatscher landete seine flache Hand auf seiner Stirn. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er hatte bisher viele Mädchen vernascht, eine war besser als die andere - einige fehlten noch, die musste er sich noch holen. Nur diese halfen ihm, die Gedanken an Potter zu verdrängen.  
  
Malfoy lehnte sich in die Lehne zurück, hörte den Zug über die Schienen rattern, als ihm siedendheiß einfiel, welchen Traum er letzte Nacht gehabt hatte. „Scheiße!"entfuhr es ihm, seine Wangen wurden knallrot. Beschämt schloss er kurz die Augen.  
  
Er hatte geträumt dass Potter vor ihm stand, ihn leidenschaftlich anblickte, völlig nackt und einfach atemberaubend. Seine Figur war die eines Adonis und Malfoy hatte ihn nur staunend von oben bis unten betrachtet und bemerkt, wie sehr er auf ihn reagierte, wobei sein Atem immer schwerer ging. Nie war dass Verlangen so enorm, wie bei ihm, nicht einmal bei nackten Frauen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schlug sich mehrmals mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, rief immer wieder „nein, nein, nein".  
  
So fand ihn Blaise wieder, grinste, setzte sich und schaute ihn forschend an.  
  
„Schon wieder an den Traum gedacht?"  
  
„Ja"schämte sich Malfoy nun und wurde wieder einmal knallrot.  
  
„Hey, Dray, vielleicht bist Du ja schwul?"  
  
Malfoy sprang vom Sitz hoch und brüllte ihn an. „Ja sag mal spinnst Du? Ein Draco Malfoy IST NIEMALS SCHWUL, verstanden? Hör auf mit diesem Scheiß verdammt noch mal!!!!!"wütend setzte er sich wieder, griff sich etwas essbares, welches Blaise in den Händen hielt und stopfte es sich in den Mund.  
  
Blaise Zabini saß mit offenem Mund ihm gegenüber, ließ sich vom Zug durchrütteln und studierte seinen besten Freund. So- hatte er noch nie reagiert. Eigentlich hatte er dies im Scherz gemeint, aber nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.  
  
„Ähm, tut mir Leid, meinte ich eigentlich nicht so, eher als Scherz!" schluckte Zabini einige Süßigkeiten hinunter.  
  
„Ach nicht?"Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und musterte sein Gegenüber  
  
„Nein"  
  
„Tja, dann is ja gut!"  
  
„Und was hast Du vor?"  
  
„Wie?"  
  
„Mit Potter! Wie willst Du ihn verarschen?"  
  
Auf Dracos Gesicht entstand ein schadenfrohes Grinsen, wobei er weiter kaute. „Ich werde mich einfach in ein Frettchen verwandeln"rief er erfreut aus. „Niemand weiß dass ich ein nicht registrierter Animagus bin!"  
  
„Und Du willst damit erreichen dass...."Verstand Blaise nicht ganz und beugte sich interessiert vor.  
  
„Alter! Ich werde ihn ausspionieren! Ganz einfach! Ich werde mich nachts immer wieder in meine tierische Gestalt verwandeln und dann als Mensch am Morgen ganz normal am Unterricht teilnehmen. So kann ich ihn aushorchen und dann......wenn ich genügend Beweise habe.... kann ich ihn vor der ganzen Schule bloß stellen!"meinte Draco feierlich, seine Augen funkelten vergnügt, wobei ein teuflisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.  
  
„Na wenn dass mal gut geht"nuschelte Blaise mehr zu sich selber als zu Malfoy und runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte er dass Gefühl dass Draco mächtig einfahren würde, aber dass behielt er lieber für sich.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Malfoy sein Einzelzimmer – Vater sei Dank – ohne Potter zu sehen, wieder bezogen und schaute zufrieden dem Schneetreiben zu, welches sich draußen am Gelände von Hogwarts abspielte. Leise klopfte es an die Türe, wobei diese mit einem knarren aufschwang und Blaise seinen Kopf hinein steckte.  
  
„Was gibt's!"Malfoy rollte genervt mit seinen Augen „Bist Du soweit?" „hä?"Malfoy verstand nur Bahnhof  
  
„Na Dein Plan! Ich habe herausgefunden wie dass Passwort lautet!"grinste ihn nun Blaise an, wobei Malfoy auch zu grinsen anfing, verstand und ihn stürmisch zu sich aufs Bett zog. Leise tuschelten sie miteinander, wie sie es am Besten anfingen und Potter so richtig demütigen konnten. Noch ahnte niemand, welche Auswirkungen dies haben würde, doch Blaise hatte schon so einen Verdacht. 


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Blaise schlich sich abends des ersten Tages in der Schule mit dem Frettchen, welches neben ihn hertrappelte zum Gryffindorturm, versteckt sich kurz, sah sich um ob jemand in der Nähe war. Als die Gegend sicher war, kam er hinter der Säule hervor, murmelte dass Passwort, welches er durch Belauschen aufgeschnappt hatte, und verschwand leise wieder. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich zu Draco, alias Frettchen um und hielt einen Daumen hoch. Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und dass Frettchen huschte schnell hindurch. Sein Plan war perfekt....  
  
-Hui, wo muss ich hin? Ach ja, dort lang!-  
  
Draco huschte leise auf vier Pfoten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, versteckte sich, da Granger und Weasley gerade jetzt auftauschten, hinter dem Sofa, schlupfte sogar etwas darunter. Sein Herz klopfte wild in der Brust.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Harry ist so verschlossen in letzter Zeit! Dabei versuchen wir ja alles um ihn aufzumuntern!"  
  
„Ich glaube, er ist nicht mehr so traurig wie früher, aber irgendwie habe ich dass Gefühl, er fühlt sich einsam, sehr einsam."  
  
„Aber wie können wir dass ändern?"Hermine raunzte richtig und griff sich an die Stirn, marschierte auf und ab.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht Herm, aber wir können nur Freunde für ihn sein, und sollte er uns brauchen, sollten wir zur Stelle sein."Hermine nickte bedrückt und Malfoy lauschte gespannt.  
  
-Ach so war dass! Ein depressiver Potter also. Na umso besser für mich!-  
  
„Hermine? Siehst Du dass? Dort drüben!......Da, da ist ein..... FRETTCHEN?" Ron starrte ungläubig auf das zarte Wesen, welches jetzt mit großen Augen Ron betrachtete, als er seinen Blick schweifen lies und es zufällig entdeckte.  
  
–scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, Mist, scheiße, Arsch hau ab! Nein Granger, beachte ihn einfach gar nicht!-  
  
Hermine drehte sich erstaunt um, und sah genau dort hin wo Ron hinstarrte, schritt in dessen Richtung und hob das Frettchen, welches halb unter der Couch eingezwängt war vorsichtig hoch, beäugte es kritisch und drehte es umher.  
  
„Wo kommst du denn her?"  
  
-geht dich einen Scheiß an Granger!-  
  
„Hm, du siehst aus wie Malfoy!"  
  
-bin ich Du dumme Kuh! Und jetzt lass mich runter-  
  
Ron kam angewieselt und staunte nicht schlecht! „Ja, hat Malfoy nicht so ausgesehen als Moody ihn damals verwandelt hat?"und zeigte auf dass Frettchen, welches gerade zuschnappen wollte.  
  
-du. Kannst. Mich. Mal. Weasley!-  
  
Erstaunt zog Ron schnell seinen Finger wieder weg.  
  
„Hm, stimmt schon, aber ich bin der Meinung, sie sehen sich nicht so ähnlich. Ja, dass Fell und die Augen, doch ich glaube, dieses Fell ist dunkler, ich würde gerne wissen wem es gehört"  
  
-WAS? Mein Fell ist dunkler? Hast Du nen Sockenschuss? Ich habe IMMER ein schönes Fell! Scheiße-  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?"Harry kam erstaunt und neugierig Ron und Hermine entgegen und riss die Augen ungläubig auf.  
  
„Na ist der putzig!"rief er erfreut und eilte auf dass Frettchen zu um es Hermine aus der Hand zu nehmen.  
  
-POTTER VIEL ZU NAHE!!! Alarm! Alarm!!!! Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!! Ich will weg! Ich bin ein Idiot mich erwischen zu lassen! SCHEISS PLAN!!!-  
  
„Harry? Du magst doch dieses Ding nicht etwa, oder?"  
  
-ach halt die Klappe Großmaul Jeder mag mich!-  
  
„Na ja, ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Frettchen."Strahlte Harry nun und nahm es einfach mit ohne auf die verdutzten Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde zu achten.  
  
-so so, interessant Potter! Wenn ich bloß nur grinsen könnte!-  
  
Hermine und Ron starrten Harry perplex hinterher  
  
„Aber wenn es schon jemanden gehört!"rief Hermine ihm nach.  
  
„Dann bringe ich es denjenigen zurück, aber vorab bleibt es bei mir!"rief Harry ihnen zu und Hermine grinste. Denn Harry hatte schon länger nicht mehr so glücklich gelächelt. Ron wollte schon hinterher eilen, als ihn Hermine fest hielt. „Lass ihn, er braucht dass Frettchen, soll er so lange es geht glücklich damit sein."Ron verstand und nickte seufzend.  
  
-Potter, wo bringst du mich hin? Hallo? Erde an Potter! Ach so, Du kannst mich ja nicht hören..hehe-  
  
„So mein Lieber, nimm mal hier Platz und sei ganz brav, ok?"meinte Harry nun zwinkernd und freute sich dass die anderen noch beim Essen waren. So hatte er den Schlafsaal vorerst für sich alleine. Außer Hermine und Ron waren ansonsten noch niemand aufgetaucht.  
  
-ja ja, brav sein, blöder Potter!-  
  
„Gehörst Du Jemanden?"Harry setze sich aufs Bett und strich sanft über dass Fell des Frettchens.  
  
-ja nur mir, du Weichei! Nimm die Griffel von mir weg........nein, lass sie, dass tut gut... Mist!-  
  
„Ja, dass gefällt dir, gell?"Dass Frettchen fing zu schnurren an und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Du bist ja völlig dreckig!"rief Harry aus und sprang aus dem Bett  
  
-Was? Wo? Ich? Nein, nie im Leben! Was machst Du Potter? Fass mich nicht mehr an, hörst Du?- Neugierig beobachtete dass Frettchen, was Potter nun vor hatte und verfolgte eine jede Bewegung.  
  
-hey? Was suchst Du verdammt? Sag mal, kannst Du nicht mal ruhig stehen? Was mache ich jetzt? Scheiße, wollte ja in geheimer Mission agieren und nicht entdeckt werden, aber dieser verdammte Wiesel!-  
  
Draco betrachtete sich selber, hob eine Pfote und sah sich an. Ach Du Scheck! Potter hatte Recht! Er war vollkommen schmutzig! Wahrscheinlich von der Couch, Malfoy hatte sich fast ganz darunter geschoben, aber dieser verdammte Wiesel war schneller gewesen.  
  
„So! Hier!"  
  
-Was? Was willst Du mit diesem Ding?-  
  
„Dass hier nennt man Bürste und ich bürste Dir dieses Zeug mal aus dem Fell, dann siehst Du wieder ganz hübsch aus"Harry machte sich eifrigst an die Arbeit.  
  
-hübsch? Ich BIN immer hübsch, POTTER! Bleib weg mit diesem Ding, lass dass....oder? hm...tut gut, tut sehr gut...jaaaaaaaaaa...weiter machen...bitte....seufz so schön.....-  
  
„Dass gefällt Dir auch, stimmts? Sonst würdest Du nicht den Hintern so hoch strecken. Habe ich es mir doch gleich gedacht, so, nun schön auf den Rücken legen, damit ich den Bauch auch noch abbürsten kann."  
  
-DU WILLST WAS???? Zieh Leine! Nein, nicht mit mir, lass dass...POTTER!!! Scheiße...was machst Du da? Finger weg...uah!-  
  
„Na, geht doch!"Harry bürstete dass verdatterte Frettchen nun am Bauch, wobei dieses leise quietschte und wieder zu schnurren anfing, nun auf hörte sich zu stäuben.  
  
-hhhmmmmm, tut gut, obwohl ich ein wenig kitzlig bin hihi, NEIN, da bleib weg. Sag mal, SPINNST DU! Du bist viel zu nahe an meinem....äh....! Ja, schon besser.....-  
  
Dass Frettchen schnurrte weiter und streckte sich richtig, wobei Harry zu lachen anfing und dass Frettchen ihn nun auf dem Rücken liegend mit großen Augen musterte. Harry bemerkte, wie dass Frettchen sich immer mehr streckte, damit er es besser bürsten konnte.  
  
-Wann hast du das letzte Mal so gelacht? Steht Dir! WAS? Was hab ich da gerade gedacht? Wer hat mir dass in den Kopf gesetzt! Hä? NEIN! Sieht nicht gut aus!!! Vergiss es Draco! Schnell! Was machst Du nur? ........Wieso hörst du auf POTTER? Gemein...sniff-  
  
„Was ist denn? Soll ich weiter machen?"fragte Harry amüsiert, wobei dass Frettchen nickte. „Kannst du mich verstehen?"Dass Frettchen legte nun den Kopf schief und sah ihn amüsiert an. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du kannst. Na gut" seufzte Harry nun und bürstete wieder dass Frettchen.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten war er fertig. „So, und jetzt sieh Dich mal an!"  
  
-Was? Schon zu Ende? Was machst Du jetzt? Wieso hebst Du mich hoch? Hallloooooo?-  
  
Mit einem protestierten Quieken wurde es sanft und vorsichtig hoch gehoben, und getragen.  
  
-Wo gehen wir hin?-  
  
„So, schau mal!"sagte Harry nun, als sie vor einem Spiegel standen und Harry dass Frettchen so hielt dass es sich selbst sehen konnte. Draco bestaunte sich von allen Seiten, da Harry ihn umherdrehte wie ein Modell. „Na? Zufrieden? Weißt Du was? Ich passe nun auf dich auf, ok? Bis Dein Besitzer dich wieder haben will, gut? Bleibst Du so lange bei mir?"Harry sah dass Frettchen traurig an, wobei dieses wieder nickte und Harry zu lächeln anfing.  
  
- Potter, du bist krank! Ehrlich! Aber ich bleibe, heute Nacht! Und dann komme ich morgen wieder und übermorgen, aber nur um dich fertig zu machen, klar? Jaaaaaa, schön im Kreis drehen, ich will mich von hinten sehen. Da! Da ist noch ein Fleck, genau da! Siehst Du es nicht? Tu den weg!!! kreisch-  
  
„Da haben wir was übersehen!"  
  
-Blitzkneisser-  
  
„Schön still halten, sooooo, jetzt siehst Du wieder süß aus, ehrlich!"  
  
-ich süß? Echt? Und dass von Dir Potter? Hm, könnte noch lustig mit Dir werden ...ich weiß dass ich süß bin. Aber wieso freut es mich wenn DU es zu mir sagst? Komisch....-  
  
„Gut, ich setz dich jetzt ab und gehe mich umziehen, nicht weglaufen, ja?"  
  
-ok-  
  
Draco schaute Harry nach als er im Badezimmer verschwand. Doch seine Neugierde stieg an. Schon sprang er auf den Boden und eilte hinterher, sah sich um und blieb mit Herzklopfen stehen. Die Türe war angelehnt, mit seiner Pfote stupste er sie ein wenig auf.  
  
-Scheiße! P.O.T.T.E.R? Du, du, du, bist ja NACKT!!!! FUCK siehst du aaahh....wegschauen, schnell wegschauen...ich kann nicht, Doppelmist verdammter! Muss hinsehen, nein schau weg, hinsehen, wegschauen, hinsehen seufz Hast Du nen knackigen Hintern, zum anbeißen...WAS? Malfoy benimm dich! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!!!! Mist, aarrgg! Umdrehen Potter, bitte...ich will nur wissen...oh Gott! Du hast es getan – d-du hast dich umgedreht......SHIT.....Ich fliege gleich um...Du bist ja der absolute Gott!!! WOW! Der absolute Traum!! Oh Mann! Wenn ich jetzt menschlich wäre, ich würde Dich sofort niederreißen und ordentlich.....schluck Ich kann meine Augen nicht von Dir wenden, HILFE!!! Denk an Pansy, denk an Pansy, an Weasley, Pansy in knappen UAH Bikini!!!.......scheiß Herz, hör auf so zu hämmern, lass den Mist!!!-  
  
„Na hallo? Neugierig geworden? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst draußen warten. Ich bin gleich fertig!" WUMS – die Türe war zu.  
  
-Potter, wieso tust du mir dass an? Ich will mehr sehen!!! Bitte....Nein, halt jetzt. Was wird dass jetzt? Ich hör mich ja an wie eine der Tussis die ich beglückt habe! Nein, nicht Potter, so gut siehst Du nun auch nicht aus!!.... Scheiße, tust du doch! Dieser Körper... Seufz diese Beine, dieser Hintern, diese Figur und diese schmalen Hüften und Dein....WOW....äh....aus jetzt! Ich muss weg!- 


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Draco wusste nicht wohin, seine Füßchen trugen ihn Richtung Türe als er hinter sich eine lachende Stimme hörte.  
  
„Na hey, ja nicht verschwinden! Du hast versprochen, Du bleibst bei mir, oder?"  
  
-Nix hab ich, oder hab ich was gesagt? Schmoll...-  
  
Harry schnappte sich dass flinke Frettchen, drehte es zu sich um und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
-Wow, deine Augen! So, dunkelgrün, hab sie noch nie so nahe gesehen...hui...also...AUS JETZT!-  
  
„Hm, irgendwie habe ich dass Gefühl, diese Augen zu kennen." Harry setzte dass Frettchen wieder am Bett ab und setzte sich genau gegenüber  
  
-nur ja nicht zu nahe kommen, nein, nein, nicht gut-  
  
Dass Frettchen krabbelte Richtung Kopfpolster und legte sich dort hin. Harry hatte sich stattdessen auf den Bauch gelegt und sein Kopf war nun einige Zentimeter von Draco entfernt als er seinen Kopf mit den Händen abstützte.  
  
-du bist zu nahe!!!!! Potter!! Viel zu nahe, Mist –  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber du siehst aus wie Malfoy. Ich kann mich erinnern wie er damals verwandelt wurde und dann wie Du....."Harry riss die Augen auf, er wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere rot und stolperte aus seinem Bett. Auf allen vieren krabbelte er rückwärts mit dem Gesicht zu Malfoy, wobei dass Frettchen nun auch aufgesprungen war um zu sehen was mit Harry los war.  
  
-Scheiße !!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
„Du, du....bist du Malfoy? Keuchte Harry nun und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ich kann nur hoffe, Du hast nicht all zu viel im Badezimmer gesehen. Denn wenn schon und ich erfahre nur eine Silbe davon dass du es herumgezählt hast, glaub mir, dann finde ich Mittel und Wege Dich fertig zu machen"knurrte Harry nun, feuerrot im Gesicht und mit blitzenden Augen.  
  
- nein Potter, hör zu, ich bin es schon und was ich gesehen habe...tut mir leid...irgendwie...nein, tut es nicht.....du siehst himmlisch aus...und....ich will dass nur ich dich so sehen darf...niemand anders....ähm, wie willst du mich dann fertig machen? grins Ich hoffe so wie ich es mir denke?.....was denke ich denn? POTTER, bitte beruhig Dich, bitte!!! Panik, PANIK!!!-  
  
Harry sah dass Frettchen noch immer skeptisch an, kam mit seinem Zauberstab näher, wobei sich dass Frettchen nun ängstlich zusammenkauerte und Harry aus großen Augen ansah.  
  
-tu mir nichts, bitte, ich sag auch nichts.....ja?-  
  
Harry ließ den Zauberstab sinken und ging etwas weiter weg vom Bett, drehte sich wieder um und musterte dass Frettchen, welches glaubte, vor lauter angst, gleich sterben zu müssen.  
  
Die Türe des Schlafsaales wurde aufgerissen und einige, laut lärmende Schüler kamen mit gefüllten Bäuchen zufrieden ins Zimmer gestürzt. Einigen war dass Frettchen nicht entgangen. Schon wurde diskutiert, wem es gehörte und dass es aussah wie Malfoy. Harry hatte die Arme verschränkt, sah durch einige Strähnen, die ihm in die Augen fielen, Malfoy an und wusste nicht ob dieses Frettchen einfach nur besonders gescheit war oder ein Spion. Auch Malfoy fixierte Potter, der wie versteinert dort stand und ihn musterte. So, wie er es tat, war dies verdammt sexy. Malfoy registrierte erst jetzt, dass ihn einige Hände betatschten und andere einen Zauberstab auf ihn richteten.  
  
„Dass ist Malfoy! Los! Verwandle Dich zurück Du Arsch!"keifte Ron nun, der dazugekommen war und sichtlich erleichtert war, nicht der einzige zu sein, der glaubte, dass dieses Frettchen doch Malfoy war. Doch Malfoy machte nichts, er kauerte sich zusammen und sah Harry mit großen Augen an.  
  
- hilfe-  
  
„Lasst ihn Leute! Ich habe ihn schon vorher gefragt und ihn gedroht. Aber er hat sich nicht verwandelt, nur verkrochen. Dass ist nicht Malfoy! Außerdem ist Malfoy kein Animagus! Wenn wir ihn morgen nicht sehen, dann können wir dieses Frettchen zu Dumbledore bringen, ansonsten ist es unschuldig, klar?"Alle Gesichter drehten sich zu Harry um, die ihn verdutzt musterten. Sie wussten, dass Harry Recht hatte und machten wieder Platz, verzogen sich zu ihren Plätzen. Malfoy hüpfte über den Rand des Bettes hinüber, lief auf Harry zu und versteckte sich hinter dessen Bein.  
  
„Sehr ihr? Würde dass Malfoy machen? Malfoy hasst mich, und dieses Frettchen nicht"grinste Harry zufrieden, wobei die anderen zustimmend murmelten, sich nun auf machten eventuell schlafen zu gehen, oder zu duschen oder im Gemeinschaftsraum einige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
  
-danke, danke, danke....hui...gerettet....-  
  
„Na komm her du!"Harry hob es auf seine Brust, wobei dass Frettchen zitterte und Harry es fest an sich drückte und streichelte. „Ist ja schon gut, ich bin ja bei Dir, ich bin ja hier, hab keine Angst, so lange ich bei Dir bin, wird dir nichts passieren, einverstanden?"  
  
Dass Frettchen fing wieder zu schnurren an, wobei Harry es leicht wegnahm und Draco den Abstand zu ihnen so ausfüllte, indem er eine Pfote auf Harrys Wange legte. Dieser lachte auf und gab dem Frettchen einen kleinen Kuss auf dessen Kopf.  
  
-er......POTTER! Du hast mich geküsst? Was soll dass! Idiot! Lass dass......na irgendwie.....wars aber nett...hm......oder?- Draco überlegte. Irgendwie war ihm dass peinlich, andererseits aber doch nicht. Leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht.  
  
„Du kannst ja richtig rot werden, lieb"seufzte Harry nun. Harry setzte sich aufs Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu, belegte diese mit einem Zauber, damit niemand das Gespräch mitbekam und legte sich ins Bett, Draco setzte er neben sich ab. Dass Frettchen legte sich neben ihn auf den Kopfpolster und musterte Harry, der nun die Brille beiseite gelegt hatte.  
  
-deine Augen Potter, wunderschön...wieso ist mir dass nicht schon früher aufgefallen....-  
  
„Du Frettchen?"  
  
-hm?- Das angesprochene Tier legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn aus neugierigen Augen an.  
  
„Wie soll ich dich nennen?"flüsterte Harry nun.  
  
-Was? Du willst mir nen Namen geben?-  
  
„Tja, weißt Du, ich kann ja nicht immer „Frettchen"zu Dir sagen, oder?"  
  
-auch wahr, wie wärs mit Malfoy? Hehe-  
  
„Du siehst wirklich wie Malfoy aus, ich kann mir nicht helfen. Aber ich hoffe stark, dass Du es nicht bist, weil Du für mich hier irgendwie jetzt der einzige Freund bist der mir zuhört....und...ach egal..."Harry drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken, starrte zur Decke.  
  
- LOS! Weiter! Was is? Ich will mehr wissen! Sag schon, Potter?-  
  
Das Frettchen quietschte wieder (schreit, brüllt, kreischt, grunst...hach was weiß ich wie Frettchen Laute von sich geben. Deshalb, bitte hinwegsehen darüber, ja? Hehe danke!)  
  
Also: Das Frettchen quietschte wieder, wobei Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte und näher kam. Fast Nase an Nase waren sie jetzt, wobei Harry murmelte „Diese Augen, die kenne ich, sind wunderschön, so wunderschön. Könnte darin versinken, ehrlich. Ich nenne Dich Dray!"  
  
-WAS? Wie kommst du da drauf? Wieso Dray? Äh...hallo? Vielleicht weil ich mir so ähnlich schaue? Hehe. Coole Idee. Aber wieso gerade Dray?????? Du findest meine Augen schön? seufz-  
  
„Weißt Du, ich finde es blöd dass ich immer „Malfoy"zu halt - Malfoy sagen muss, irgendwie hat sich dass schon so eingebürgert. Dabei würde mir der Name Dray so gut gefallen. Kennst Du ihn? Ich meine Malfoy?"Harry stützte seinen Kopf ab und sah fragend zu Dray, der nun eifrigst nickte.  
  
„Ehrlich? Wow, gut dass Du nicht reden kannst, sonst würde er sich wieder einmal lustig machen über mich, wie immer. Weißt Du, er glaubt, mir geht es so toll, dabei hat er absolut keine Ahnung, scheiße noch mal! Ich bin....ach, egal, interessiert ja eh keinem!"  
  
„Quietsch!"Dray war näher gerückt und stupste Harry nun an, welcher zu lachen anfing. „Du bist so was von herzig, ich mag Dich jetzt schon gerne, ehrlich. Willst du damit sagen, du willst mehr wissen, also über mich?" Wieder nickte dass Frettchen und robbte näher, wollte kein Wort verpassen. „Na gut, wenn dass so ist? Wie lange hast Du zeit?"grinste Harry und fing an zu erzählen. 


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Es fehlten nur noch Popkorn und eine Cola. So fühlte sich Draco. Er hörte gespannt zu wie Harry ihm alles erzählte, wie die Dursleys so waren, wie gemein sie ihn behandelten und als Draco erfuhr dass Vernon ihn auch des öftern schlug und ihm nichts zu essen gab, musste Draco schlucken. Harry huschte eine einzelne Träne über sein Gesicht und Draco hatte dass Bedürfnis ihn einfach nur fest zu halten, ihn zu beruhigen. Draco kam näher und schleckte ihm, nach feiner Frettchen- Manier, mit der Zunge über die Wange, die Träne war nun weg. Harry blickte erstaunt hoch um dann mit seiner Nase den Kopf des Frettchens kurz zu berühren und seine Wange daran zu reiben. Dray schnurrte zufrieden, noch nie hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt.  
  
„Tja, also dass sind meine lieben Verwandten, weißt Du? Ich hasse mein Leben! Manchmal denke ich mir, es wäre besser gewesen, ich wäre damals umgekommen. Weißt Du wie scheiße es ist immer angegafft zu werden oder wenn man hört wie hinter einem getuschelt wird? Weißt Du wie es ist, dauernd gehasst zu werden? Dabei will ich nur ein ganz normaler Junge sein, ganz normal, vielleicht auch jemand, der von jemand anderen geliebt wird? Keiner liebt mich, dabei würde ich mein Herz so gerne verschenken. Ich habe es satt die Welt andauernd zu retten. Wer rettet mich? Weißt Du..... Malfoy...."  
  
-ah, jetzt wird es noch interessanter, ja, was war mit Malfoy-  
  
„Weißt Du, er hasst mich. Ich versteh nicht wieso! Was hab ich ihm getan!"  
  
-mir die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen POTTER!-  
  
„Ich verstehe es nicht, kann es sein weil ich ihm damals die Hand ausgeschlagen hatte? Dabei wollte ich schon gerne mit ihm befreundet sein, weißt du?"  
  
-hä? Wie war dass? Sag schon Potter!!! Ich bin neugierig, na was ist jetzt?-  
  
Wieder gab dass Frettchen Laut von sich, wobei Harry aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt wurde.  
  
„Was? Ach ja....also ich vertraue Dir jetzt was an, was nicht einmal Hermine und Ron wissen, ok? Aber nur weil ich dass Gefühl habe dass Du mich verstehst, mein einziger, wahrer Freund bist. Du redest nicht zurück...."  
  
-jaja,. Weiter....-  
  
„Der sprechende Hut hätte mich nach Slytherin gegeben, doch ich wollte nicht"  
  
-WAS????????-  
  
„Ja, wenn Draco nicht so gemein zu meinen Freunden gewesen wäre, hätte ich vielleicht mit ihm damals Freundschaft geschlossen, aber da er so fies war, habe ich mich entschieden, nach Gryffindor zu gehen und der Hut hat mich lassen. Dabei meinte er, ich wäre gut in Slytherin aufgehoben. Mittler Weile weiß ich auch, dass ich mit Voldemort viel gemeinsam habe, dass wissen die meisten, doch sind wir unterschiedlich in unseren Entscheidungen, weißt du?"murmelte Harry Dray zu, welcher sich auf Harrys ausgestreckte Hand niedergelassen hat, wobei sein Köpfchen auf dessen Hand ruhte und Harry es kraulte.  
  
-hm...tut gut......so war dass also....scheiße ich IDIOT!!! Wäre ich netter gewesen...wäre wir jetzt....echt...Freunde?...so richtig?.....Du magst mich also?....vielleicht mehr?....schluck...bitte sag was.-  
  
„Du schaust so traurig, was ist denn? Weißt Du, eigentlich hasse ich Malfoy nicht, ich habe sogar ein irgendwie komisches Gefühl wenn ich an ihn denke, ich....ach vergiss es...dass ist mir zu peinlich, ich weiß ja selber nicht was los ist!!! Mist noch mal!"Harry versteckte sein Gesicht im Kissen, wobei Draco jetzt Harry anstarrte und versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen.  
  
-Du auch? Hast auch dieses Gefühl? Ist dass mehr? Was weißt Du darüber? Du hasst mich nicht? Echt? Ehrlich? seufz...bin ich froh....ich muss was tun, aber was.?.....lass Dir was einfallen Draco!..schnell-  
  
„Ich werde jetzt schlafen, bleibst du hier?"gähnte Harry nun und zog dass überraschte Frettchen zu sich. Er legte es sich an die Brust und deckte sie beide zu. Draco fühlte sich warm und geborgen. Er fühlte sich wohl und geliebt. Schnurrend kuschelte er sich an Harry, legte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge und schleckte ihn kurz mit der Zunge ab, wobei Harry gluckst...."ich hab dich lieb, Dray"murmelte er und schlief ein.  
  
Draco konnte kein Auge zumachen, sein Herz raste. Er wusste nicht, wie Harry dies meinte. Meinte er dass Frettchen oder die Person? Was sollte er machen? Stunden vergingen, die Schüler schliefen nun alle und Draco zog sich langsam zurück. Als er aus dem Bett sprang verwandelte er sich kurz in seine menschliche Gestalt und beugte sich über Harry.  
  
„Du weißt nicht wie süß und erotisch du bist, oder?"flüsterte Draco dem schlafenden Harry ins Ohr, wobei sein Atem Harrys Gesicht streifte. Langsam kamen Dracos Lippen näher, bis sie sanft auf denen von Harry lagen. Vorsichtig, damit er ihn nicht weckte, sog er an seinen Lippen, wobei Harry aufseufzte. Dracos Herz schlug hart in der Brust. Harrys Lippen waren so warm und weich, so wundervoll, so sinnlich und leidenschaftlich zugleich.  
  
Viel besser als die eines Mädchens. Nochmals drückte er sanft seine Lippen auf die von Harry, löste sich schwer atmend wieder und schlich durch die Türe, verwandelte sich wieder in ein Frettchen, huschte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bis er zum Portrait kam und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Er musste so schnell wie nur möglich zurück zu den Slytherins. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Draco wie gerädert in seinem Bett und massierte sich die Schläfen. Als er ein leises Klopfen hörte, nuschelte er ein herein, wobei Blaise sich sofort neben ihn aufs Bett schmiss.  
  
„Und? Wie wars! Ich will alles wissen!"  
  
Draco seufzte und starrte auf den Boden. „Nicht so wie ich es erwartete hätte"meinte er nur.  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Tja, Potter ist nett verdammt. Wirklich. Hättest Du dir denken können dass er eigentlich genauso Probleme hat wie ich? Dass wir uns ähnlich sind? Ich will kein Todesser werden und er will nicht die Welt retten, doch trotzdem schiebt man uns in die Schublade! Und weißt Du was ich noch eigen finde? Er mag mich als Frettchen! Er hat gestern Nacht gesagt – ich hab dich lieb Dray."  
  
„Na klasse, ist doch gut oder nicht?"  
  
„Ach halt die Klappe Zabini, nichts ist gut! Ich weiß nicht ob er mich meint oder ob er dass Frettchen meint."Draco wanderte wütend auf und ab.  
  
„Ist doch egal, beides bist DU!"  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht! Ich will dass er MICH gerne hat und nicht........"Draco hielt inne und staunte nicht schlecht  
  
„Tja, ich glaube, da hast du die Antwort. So wie es scheint, stehst Du auf Potter"  
  
„Hör auf mit diesem Blödsinn, Zabini!!!!"rief Malfoy verärgert.  
  
„Hier, ich hab Dir etwas Kürbissaft von unten mitgenommen, Du hast ja noch geschlafen. Sonst hast Du gar nichts im Magen"schon überreichte Blaise ihm den Saft den Draco voller Vertrauen seine Kehle hinunterlaufen ließ.  
  
„Uah, der schmeckt aber komisch heute"  
  
„Ja, weil ich etwas hinein getan habe"meinte Blaise tonlos  
  
DU HAST WAS?"Malfoy wollte Zabini würgen, doch dieser stellte bereits seine erste Frage.  
  
„Sag mir die Wahrheit, was war gestern los bei euch"  
  
Draco hätte Zabini weiterhin erwürgen können, doch ohne dass er es wollte, sprudelte die ganze Geschichte aus ihm heraus, auch was er gesehen hatte, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, dass er mehr empfand und nicht wusste wie er es erklären sollte. Blaise hörte gespannt zu, auch wenn Malfoy mit den Worten „...und ich bringe dich jetzt um Zabini!"endete.  
  
„Draco, Du hättest es mir nie gesagt, stimmts? Und dabei brauchst Du genauso einen Freund der Dir hilft und dir zuhört! Ich erzähle es keinem weiter, ehrlich nicht. Doch denke ich dass Du in Harry verliebt bist." Schon erwartete er dass Malfoy auszuckte, doch dieser saß still da und schaute vor sich hin.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht"murmelte er leise.  
  
Nach dieser Unterhaltung versprach Blaise Draco, ein wenig mehr Acht zu geben auf Harry Potter und die Augen offen zu halten. Und wenn sich etwas ergeben sollte, würde er es ihm sofort mitteilen.  
  
Als Blaise gerade die Korridore entlang ging und um die Ecke biegen wollte, sah er Potter und seine beiden Freunde und wie sie sich unterhielten. Anscheinend dürften die beiden nicht sehr glücklich aussehen und damit er mehr hören konnte, versteckte er sich hinter einer Säule, die einen großen Schatten warf. Schließlich schritten die drei an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich hatte dass Gefühl von einem Engel geküsst zu werden und als ich in der Früh aufwachte, haben meine Lippen so gekribbelt. Ja ja, lacht nur über mich! Ich weiß nicht ob das ein Traum war, wahrscheinlich habe ich mir dass alles nur eingebildet. Außerdem fehlt mir Dray!"  
  
„Dray? Wer ist Dray?"  
  
„Na dass Frettchen, es war heute morgen weg!"  
  
„Wahrscheinlich musste er zu seinem Besitzer wieder zurück und ist deshalb abgehauen. Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, es kommt sicherlich bald wieder, bestimmt"versuchte es Ron und klopfte freundschaftlich auf Harrys Schultern, der den Kopf hängen ließ.  
  
Na das waren ja genau die Neuigkeiten die sein Kumpel hören wollte. Schon rauschte er den drein hinterher, direkt in die große Halle. Blaise bemerkte wie Harry und die anderen sich an ihren Tisch setzten und steuerte direkt auf Draco zu.  
  
„Hey Mann, ich habe einiges erfahren...." 


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
  
Harry rutschte nervös auf seinem Platz umher als sein Blick auf den Tisch der Slytherins fiel, wobei Blaise Zabini Malfoy etwas zuflüsterte und dieser leicht zu lächeln anfing. Schon blickte er Harry direkt in die Augen und Harry bekam rote Wangen. Er wandte sich schnell ab und unterhielt sich mit Ron und Hermine. Dieser Malfoy machte ihn von mal zu Mal nervöser, er konnte es nicht leugnen, er fühlte dieses verdammte Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und verfluchte sich dafür.  
  
„Ich muss an die frische Luft"sagte Harry nur, stand abrupt auf und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Halle, dann bog er ab und durchschritt den Eingang. Draußen war es kalt, sein Atem mischte sich in die kalte Luft ein, wobei sanfte Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen. Gedankenverloren stapfte er durch den Schnee und hockte sich hin um Schneebälle zu formen.  
  
„Hey Potter!"schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihm, doch er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen wer es war.  
  
„Malfoy"  
  
„Was tust Du hier draußen, willst du erfrieren?"  
  
„Was geht Dich dass an!"  
  
„Vieles!"  
  
„Was meinst Du damit"drehte sich Harry um, in der Hand befand sich ein Schneeball den er immer wieder in seiner Hand schupfte.  
  
„Wen soll ich dann ärgern wenn Du erfroren bist"grinste Malfoy nun, wobei seine Augen glitzerten. Ohne eine Antwort abzugeben, schoss Harry den Ball ab und traf Malfoys Arm. Dieser sah ihn zuerst erschrocken an und schleuderte dann mit Freude einige Bälle retour. Die beiden lachten und alberten um die Wette, noch nie hatten sie gemeinsam so viel Spaß gehabt.  
  
Einige Schüler waren gefolgt und riefen ihnen laut zu, machten bei dem Spaß mit. Bald waren die gesamten Schüler aus der Halle hinaus gestürmt um in die Schneeballschlacht mit einzustimmen. „Wo bist du Potter....na komm? Komm schon raus, ich tu Dir nichts!"rief Malfoy glucksend, wobei Harry sich schwer atmend, hinter einem breiten Baum versteckt hatte und abwartete. Malfoy entfernte sich von der Truppe, sah die Schneespuren im Schnee und verfolgte diese mit einem Grinsen. Er bemerkte nicht dass Zabini derweil die anderen ablenkte, damit die beiden alleine sein konnten.  
  
„Buh! Hab ich Dich!"rief Malfoy aus, sprang hervor, wobei Harry vor lauter Schreck sich dass Herz hielt. „Scheiße Mann, erschreck mich nicht so!"lächelte Harry und wollte weglaufen. Doch Malfoys Hände schnellten vor, versperrten den Weg und Harry war gefangen. Schwer keuchend, mit rose Wangen und offenen rot geschwollenen Lippen sah er Malfoy skeptisch an.  
  
„Du bist süß wenn Du nicht weiter weißt"murmelte Malfoy nun, wobei seine Lippen immer näher kamen. Harry schaute nach links und nach rechts, hörte dass Geschrei einiger Schüler die anscheinend von Schneebällen getroffen wurden und atmete schwer. Malfoys Lippen näherten sich immer mehr und Harry bekam Angst. Wie sollte er reagieren, er....  
  
Harry schloss die Augen, sanft und sicher schmiegten sich die Lippen von Malfoy auf seine. Es war fast dasselbe Gefühl wie gestern Nacht, nur war es diesmal schöner. Malfoys Lippen waren warm und weich, sanft und gefühlvoll. Sanft drückte Malfoy die Lippen weiter auf die von Harry, sog sanft daran, löste sich wieder.  
  
„Soll ich aufhören?"krächzte Malfoy nun einige Zentimeter von Harrys Gesicht entfernt, wobei dieser die Augen aufriss und seinem Kopf schüttelte. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre, strich Malfoy einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, der ihn nur keck und wissend anlächelte und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Diese Augen"murmelte Harry nun, zog Malfoy mit der Hand, die er in seinen Nacken gelegt hatte, näher und küsste ihn von sich aus. Malfoy seufzte auf, strich mit der Zunge über Harrys Lippen und spürte wie sich diese teilten. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ er die Zunge in die Mundhöhle von Harry gleiten und umspielte dessen Zunge. Sanfte Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper und lösten ein nie gekanntes Prickeln aus. Harry erging es nicht anders, sämtliche Schmetterlinge wirbelten durch seinen Bauch als er den Kuss vertiefte und Malfoy zu sich zog. Malfoy war um einen halben Kopf größer als Harry, doch dies störte ihn nicht. Er wollte ihn halten, ihn fühlen, ihn verschlingen.  
  
Der Kuss endete und beide lehnten Stirn an Stirn, keuchend aneinander, wobei man den Atem der beiden in der Kälte sehen konnte. Vorsichtig schlug ein jeder die Augen auf und sahen sich an. „Dass war mein erster Kuss mit einem Jungen"nuschelte Harry „Macht nichts, meiner auch"flüsterte Draco zurück und seufzte. Beide konnten ihre Gefühle nicht verstehen.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Draco etwas hartes, kaltes auf seinen Kopf und dann dass Lachen von Harry. „Du gemeiner....., na warte!"schüttelte Draco seiqne Haare aus und formte einen Schneeball. Schon flog dieser auf Harry zu, traf ihn im Rücken, wobei dieser direkt hinter einem Gestrüpp in den Schnee fiel und lachte. Er wollte sich schon wieder aufrappeln als Malfoy ihn niederdrückte und ihn umdrehte.  
  
„Mach dass noch mal dann.."  
  
„Dann was..."keuchte Harry, seine Augen glitzerten.  
  
Ohne lange zu überlegen, lege sich Malfoy direkt auf Harry und küsste ihn stürmisch und leidenschaftlich, wobei er die Hände von Harry über seinem Kopf festhielt. Harry stöhnte leise auf, öffnete seine Lippen und spürte Dracos Zunge die warm und feucht in seine Mundhöhle einstießen. Nun stöhnte Draco leise und aufgewühlt in Harrys Mund, ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, tiefer, erregender, wobei Malfoy die Hände los ließ und sie in Harrys Haare versank. Harry hingegen klammerte sich an Malfoy, schlang seine Beine um ihn und drückte sich an ihn.  
  
Malfoy glaubte Sterne zu sehen. Himmel, dieser Kuss! So schön, so leidenschaftlich, so erregend. Sie trieben sich weiter an, stöhnten immer wieder auf, bewegten ihre Köpfe dabei hin und her, klammerten sich fest, streichelten sich mit kalten Fingern, rieben sich aneinander. Harry merkte, dass Malfoy erregt war und rieb sich an noch mehr an ihm, denn seine Hose war auch mehr als eng. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch aushalten konnte, als Malfoy auf einmal laut in Harrys Mund stöhnte und sich dabei eng an ihn presste und zitterte, sodass Harry nur noch nach Luft schnappen konnte, so viele Gefühle stürmten auf ihn ein. Harry durchfuhr ein Blitz, alles explodierte vor seinen Augen, er stöhnte fast gleichzeitig mit Malfoy auf, als sie sich mit bebenden Lippen voneinander lösten und sich ansahen. 


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8  
  
Sie schauten sich noch immer keuchend an, keiner von beiden wusste so recht, was genau passiert war. Harry wusste nur dass er gerade einen Orgasmus hatte und dass bei einem Kuss von Malfoy! Aber was ihn irgendwie noch glücklicher machte war, dass es Malfoy anscheinend genauso ergangen war. Beide hatten rote Wangen und sahen sich beschämt an. Malfoy atmete heftig, vereinzelte Schneeflocken hingen in seinem Haar, welches ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Langsam rollte er von Harry hinunter und lag nun neben ihn.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was dass war und irgendwie kann ich auch nicht darüber sprechen, belassen wir es dabei Potter, ok?"keuchte Malfoy nun und Harry merkte, dass diesmal der sarkastische Ton dabei fehlte. „Ja, bin ganz Deiner Meinung"Langsam erhob sich Harry, reichte Malfoy die Hand die er auch noch „Oh Wunder"annahm und zog ihn hoch. Beide grinsten sich verlegen an und machten sich getrennt auf den Weg. Harry hatte schon wieder einen Schneeball in der Hand und wartete bis Malfoy etwas weiter weg war, dann warf er und rannte schnell weg.  
  
„Hey, dass wirst du mir büßen Potter!"rief Malfoy hinterher, wobei seine Stimme eher amüsiert klang als gemein. Die anderen merkten nichts davon, sie bekamen nur mit dass Harry gerade Malfoy abgeschossen hatte. Nur Blaise lächelte kurz, da er seinen besten Freund kannte und eilte zu ihm.  
  
„WAS WAR LOS"Zabini platzte vor Neugierde als er seinen Freund mit geschwollenen Lippen und glänzenden Augen sah.  
  
„Nicht hier Blaise"  
  
„Im Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
  
„Jeb"  
  
„Gehen wir"  
  
Keiner von beiden wusste, dass es Harry nicht anders ging, er eilte mit Hermine und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum um sich erstens umzuziehen und zweitens ihnen nun kurz zu erzählen dass er Malfoy geküsst hatte.  
  
„Was ist los Harry?"  
  
„Ich habe Malfoy geküsst"kam Harry gleich zum Punkt als er sich umgezogen hatte  
  
„DU HAST WAS?"Ron wurde abwechselnd rot und dann wieder kalkweiß.  
  
„So ist es ob es Dir passt oder nicht"  
  
„Ja sag mal, spinnst du?"  
  
So ging es die ganze Zeit weiter, wobei Hermine es eher besser aufgenommen hatte als Ron.  
  
„Bist du schwul?"  
  
„Ich ähm...ich weiß es nicht...."  
  
„Wir können die Wahrheit herausfinden"meinte Hermine nun und runzelte die Stirn. So besprachen sie am nächsten Tag, gleich nach „Zaubertränke"in der Pause, den Test zu machen. Ron wollte mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben und hielt sich da lieber raus, wobei er immer „Wieso Malfoy"stammelte. Er musste es erst verdauen.  
  
Währendessen erzählte Malfoy, ohne mit Hilfe eines Wahrheitsserums, alles, was sich ereignet hatte. Er konnte Blaise dabei nicht ansehen, seine Wangen glühten. Blaise sah in entzückt an. „Na bitte, unser nächstes Traumpaar"  
  
„Hey, wir sind noch nicht einmal annähernd so weit! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal was ich für ihn empfinde oder er für mich. Dass braucht Zeit, ja?"  
  
„Wie Du meinst"  
  
„Ich habe eine Idee!"  
  
„Und welche?"  
  
„Ich werde morgen nicht zum Unterricht kommen. Lüg Snape was vor ich sei krank oder so was, ich will den Tag mit Harry verbringen. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja so was raus?"  
  
„Hey Alter, die Idee ist nicht einmal so blöd, muss ich Dir lassen."  
  
Harry hatte den Rest des Tages überstanden, sogar dass Abendessen. Ab und zu wanderte der Blick zu Malfoy hinüber, der ihn dann kurz ansah, sich gleich darauf wieder abwendete.  
  
„Hey, weißt Du was ich von Zabini gehört habe?"  
  
„Seit wann sprichst Du mit Zabini!"raunte Harry Ron zurück.  
  
„Ich habs nur durch Zufall erfahren! Also dass Frettchen gehört Malfoy!"  
  
„Na war ja klar!"meinte Harry, sein Appetit war vergangen. Ob er Dray jemals wieder sehen würde? 


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9  
  
Harry saß auf seinem Bett, während die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und spielten. Auf einmal schaute Ron, ohne zu klopfen durch die offene Türe.  
  
„Was gibt's?"  
  
„Äh, Harry, ich hab vor dem Portrait was gefunden"schon schaute Ron zu seinen Füßen, wobei Dray um die Ecke der Türe lugte und quietschte.  
  
„DRAY!"rief Harry erfreut aus, sprang vom Bett, ging in die Knie und hob dass Frettchen hoch dass gehetzt auf Harry zulief und sich schnurrend hochheben ließ.  
  
„Na du Kleiner? Wo warst Du denn heute Früh? Hast Du zu Deinem Herrchen wieder zurück müssen?"  
  
-ja, hab ich-  
  
„Ron hat mir erzählt dass Du zu Malfoy gehörst, stimmt dass?"Dray nickte und Harry seufzte. „Wie kann er nur so ein herziges Frettchen haben. Du bist ganz anders. Lieb, nett, putzig, liebevoll, wunderschön...und er ist...auch...hat sich verändert...ich..."  
  
-echt? Findest Du mich wunderschön? Sags noch mal, noch mal, noch mal, bitte!!!-  
  
„Was zappelst Du denn so? Weil ich gesagt habe dass Du wunderschön bist? Bist Du auch. Alles an Dir, Deine Augen, Dein Fell. Weißt Du, bei Deinen Augen fällt mir Draco wieder ein und...."  
  
Harry stockte, seine Wangen färbten sich rot. Mit einem Seufzer schmiss er sich aufs Bett und merkte wie dass Frettchen sich neben ihn lege und ihn amüsiert betrachtete.  
  
„Mir ist heute was ...Eigenartiges passiert....mit Draco...."Flüsterte Harry nun, wobei seine Augen leuchteten als er seine Lippen mit dem Finger nachfuhr. Draco schluckte.  
  
- wie gerne würde ich dich wieder küssen, wie gerne...wie schön dass war...wie erregt ich war...ich würde gerne wissen ob du auch....mann war dass peinlich!!!....Potter, rede mit mir, verdammt!-  
  
„Wie soll ich anfangen. Also, nein, ich kann dass nicht! Ich habe es Hermine und Ron schon erzählt, nur die Kurzfassung, aber nicht dass ich..." Harry wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab.  
  
-Scheiße!!!! Wiesel und Schlammblut wissen es auch? Was genau wissen sie! Raus mit der Sprache POTTER! Oh Gott, mir wird schlecht.-  
  
Wieder quiekte dass Frettchen ungeduldig, wobei Harry sich jetzt wieder aufs Bett schmiss, Dray unentschlossen ansah und seinen Kopf im Kissen vergrub.  
  
„Ich...ich, er....ich war so verunsichert! Also Draco und Blaise haben miteinander gesprochen am Tisch und dann hat er mich so komisch angesehen und...."  
  
-ja, kann mich daran erinnern, Moment! Ist Dir dass aufgefallen? Was noch? Und was wissen die beiden. SAG SCHON-  
  
„Dann hab ich dass nicht mehr ausgehalten und bin raus um Luft zu schnappen. Und wer kommt hinterher? Malfoy! Na wer sonst. Was für ein Glück"  
  
-hey! Ich war nett zu Dir Potter!-  
  
„Ich habe einen Schneeball nach ihm geworfen"gluckste Harry „Es war noch nie so lustig mit ihm wie heute"schwärmte er jetzt und seufzte leise  
  
-ich habe es auch sehr genossen, ehrlich Potter seufz-  
  
„Und dann habe mich hinter einem Baum versteckt und er hat mich doch gefunden, verdammte Spuren, ich hätte es wissen müssen und dann..."  
  
-jaaaaaaa, ich weiß megaseufz und wie hat es Dir gefallen? Ehrlich- Malfoys Herz klopfte in der Brust, erwartungsvoll horchte er auf als Harry sprach.  
  
„Wir haben uns geküsst, weißt Du so richtig und ich hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Es war nicht so wie bei Melinda oder sogar Hermine –Oh Gott, war dass damals peinlich – oder bei Cho, die war schon echt gut darin..."  
  
-hör auf von diesen WEIBERN ZU REDEN! Scheiße!! Ich glaube, .......ich bin ja eifersüchtig! -  
  
„Aber sein Kuss war der absolute Traum. So was Wundervolles, Erregendes habe ich noch nie gespürt. Ich wollte ihn auf der Stelle, ich wollte unbedingt mit ihm, ich....äh...."Harry stockte, wurde dunkelrot und Malfoy grinse in sich hinein.  
  
-WAS wolltest Du mit mir machen Potter? Bitte sag es! Bitte –  
  
„Ich wollte ihn haben, ihn besitzen und dann war es vorbei und ich bin weggelaufen weil ich ihm einen Schneeball auf den Kopf gedrückt habe und dann hat er mich getroffen und hat sich auf mich gestürzt. Weißt Du, der Kuss war generell schon so unglaublich aber wie er mich DANN geküsst hat. S C H E I ß E! Weißt Du was mir da für Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen sind? Ich wollte ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen, Mist, FUCK, Scheiße! Ich! Malfoy!!! Oh Gott! Wenn er DASS wüsste!!"Harry war wieder aufgesprungen und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
-tja, jetzt weiß ich es Potter und weißt Du was? Wenn es in einem Bett gewesen wäre, hätte ICH DIR die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Scheiße war ich scharf auf dich!! Ich kanns nicht glauben! DU wolltest SEX mit MIR haben juhu Ich – jaja, muss ..Memo an mich, wenn ich wieder in meinem Zimmer bin, vor lauter Freude tanzen. Memo Ende.... Also ich bin...hui...ich...WOW...träum-  
  
„Wehe Du sagst irgendjemanden davon Bescheid! Und weißt Du was noch schlimm war? Also seine Küsse waren so erregend dass ich, ich hatte...dass ist mir nicht einmal bei einem Mädchen passiert!"  
  
Dracos Augen wurden größer, war es bei ihm auch so? –Bitte Potter, sag es...bitte, ich fleh Dich an!-  
  
„Ich musste mich säubern! Scheiße, ich bin bei einem Kuss noch nie gekommen!"Harry ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und blieb ausgestreckt liegen, starrte an die Decke.  
  
-YES!!!!!!!!! WOW JUBEL- Fahneschwenk-  
  
„Aber er auch...."  
  
-SCHEISSSSSEEEE ! Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Memo an mich, mich umbringen oder im Kerker einsperren und Potter niemals wieder ansehen. PEINLICH! Er weiß es!-  
  
„Was hast Du? Du siehst mich so geschockt an! Ist alles ok mit dir?" Vorsichtig stand er auf, hob Dray hoch und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf, schmiegte seine Wange an ihm.  
  
-seufz-  
  
„Ich war irgendwie stolz darauf"gluckste Harry nun  
  
-Auf was?-  
  
„Ich war stolz darauf dass auch er also – gekommen – ist. Scheint, als wäre er heiß auf mich, genauso wie ich auf ihn! Mann! Wie soll ich mich verhalten! Was soll ich tun? Hast Du nen Rat?-  
  
-Ja! Nimm mich, nimm mich, treib mich bis zum Wahnsinn, lass mich dich verführen!-  
  
„Es macht mich auch stolz dass ich ihn auch so erregt habe, oder warte, vielleicht war ich es ja nicht, vielleicht war es einfach nur der Kuss?" Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wich.  
  
-nein, nein, warst schon du! Bitte Harry, glaub mir.....Harry? Wo ist Potter geblieben? Mist!-  
  
„Ich werde einmal auf Abstand gehen, ist besser so glaube ich. Na gut, ich werde dann wieder schlafen gehen, bald kommen die anderen. Ach ja, dass hab ich Dir noch gar nicht erzählt! Hermine und Ron wissen zwar von dem Kuss, nur von einem und nicht dass ich ähm..."Harry winkte ab.  
  
-verstehe-  
  
„Du weißt was ich meine?"Dass Frettchen nickte. „Gut" „Und Hermine fragte mich dann ob ich schwul wäre! Und weißt Du was noch? Sie meinte, es gäbe da so einen Trank, der die wahren Gefühle eines Menschen hervorbringt und man merkt dann dass man schwul oder nicht schwul ist. Nach Zaubertränke machen wir uns auf den Weg"Harry zwinkerte Dray zu und kuschelte sich ins Bett.  
  
„Kommst Du?"Schon war Dray auf seiner Seite, kuschelte sich eng an den warmen Oberkörper von Harry.  
  
–schööööönnn, so schön warm, so sexy, ich will dich....bald...ich halte es nicht mehr aus... und morgen, da sehe ich gerne zu. Dass kann interessant werden. Dass sehe ich schon!-  
  
„Wenn du dich nur in Zaubertränke auskennen würdest"seufzte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen wobei Dray in sich grinste  
  
– tu ich, und ich helfe Dir.... Und auch bei dem anderen, keine Bange..ich will ja nichts verpassen, nie im Leben!-  
  
„Ich hab dich lieb, schlaf gut!"  
  
- Du auch, ich weiß nicht, hab ich dich auch lieb? Ich sags mal,......hab dich auch lieb. Gute Nacht!-  
  
Einige Stunden später wachte Draco abermals auf, verwandelte sich im Bett, beugte sich über ihn, küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen, immer und immer wieder, ohne Zunge. Harry keuchte und seufzte zufrieden und erwiderte den Druck. Sanft strich Draco über Harrys Oberkörper und spürte wie dieser Gänsehaut bekam. Draco musste sich zusammen reißen um ihn nicht hier und jetzt zu vernaschen. Langsam löste er seine Lippen, hörte ein protestierendes Seufzen und flüsterte Harry zu „Keine Bange, Du bekommst was du willst, Du wunderschöner Junge"Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.  
  
Harry fuhr auf einmal erschrocken hoch, griff sich an die Lippen und atmete schwer. „Schon wieder! Wieso? Wo? Wer? Ist da jemand? Verdammt, ich will wissen wer dass war. Wieso nur"seufzend fiel er wieder in die Kissen, wobei Draco versuchte, seinen Herzschlag zu bändigen. Verdammt war dass knapp gewesen!  
  
„Dray? Du bist noch hier? Bleibst Du?"ein leises wimmern war zu hören, Dray kuschelte sich noch mehr an Harry, wobei dieser seinen Arm um ihn legte und Drays Kopf in seine Halsbeuge drückte, damit er ihn mehr spüren konnte. Mit einem Lächeln schlief Harry ein. Und wenn Frettchen lächeln könnten, sie würden es tun. 


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fiel ihm wieder dieser Traum ein. Jemand hatte ihn geküsst, sinnlich mit voller Liebe geküsst! War es ein Traum? Oder war es Realität gewesen? Harry rieb sich müde die Augen, als er merkte dass sich etwas Warmes an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Harrys Augen wanderten, erblickten Dray. Vorsichtig strich er über dass Fell seines Frettchens, wobei dieses schläfrig die Augen aufschlug und nun Harry ansah.  
  
„Guten Morgen"  
  
-hm? Harry? Wo bin ich? Wieso bin ich so klein? Ach ja! MORGEN!-  
  
„Hast Du gut geschlafen?"murmelte Harry noch immer verschlafen.  
  
-Ja, hab von Dir geträumt, hab geträumt was ich alles mit Dir anstelle, wenn du mich lässt-  
  
„Weißt Du, in der Nacht hatte ich einen sonderbaren Traum. Ich hatte dass Gefühl als ob mich jemand küssen würde, ich glaube, langsam werde ich verrückt! Vielleicht sollte ich mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, vielleicht weiß die Rat!"  
  
-tu dass ja nicht, die könnte dir nicht helfen, weil ich es war der dich geküsst hat-  
  
„Am Besten ist es, wenn ich alles vergesse"seufzte Harry nun, gähnte, rieb sich die Augen und schwang sich aus dem Bett.  
  
-Du siehst zum anbeißen aus wenn Du gerade munter geworden bist- dachte Draco bei sich als er Harry beobachtete, wie er im Badezimmer verschwand. Draco hüpfte schnell vom Bett hinunter und lief Harry hinterher.  
  
„Du bist ja gar nicht neugierig, wie? Oder willst Du mit duschen gehen?" grinste Harry nun als er seinen Pyjamaoberteil langsam aufknöpfte.  
  
Dass Frettchen quietschte vergnügt und sprang auf und ab. „Nanu, na du bist ja gut drauf! Die Laune hätte ich auch gerne!"lachte Harry nun und kam endlich beim letzten Knopf an. Langsam rutschte der Oberteil über Harrys Schultern und legten einen traumhaften, athletischen Oberkörper frei. Seine Hose hielt sich gerade noch an den Hüften und nicht mehr lange, würde auch diese fallen. Draco wimmerte, er könnte verrückt werden, alleine nur bei dem Anblick von Harry  
  
„Was hast Du denn? Tut Dir was weh?"  
  
-ja, mein Herz und wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, würde meine Hose etwas eng werden befürchte ich-  
  
Harry kam, nachdem er die Dusche aufgedreht hatte und die Temperatur gemessen hatte, langsam auf Draco zu, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn am Beckenrand ab. Langsam, mit dem Rücken zu Draco, fasste er mit seinen Händen an den Bund seiner Hose und streifte sie langsam ab.  
  
-Oh GOTT!- Dracos Herz pochte in der Brust, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesem kleinen, knackigen, wundervollen Hintern wenden, wobei Harry nun den Kopf drehte und Draco anblickte. Ein gewisses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
„Was ist Dray? Ich schätze, wenn Du kein Frettchen wärst, würde Dir der Mund offen stehen bleiben, so wie Du mich gerade ansiehst! So ein Frettchen wie dich habe ich auch noch nicht erlebt"grinste er nun atemberaubend. Draco schluckte, er wollte diesen Jungen, sein Herz, seine Seele, seinen Körper. Er wollte ihn verführen, ihn von einem Höhepunkt zum anderen bringen, er wollte dass Harry seinen Namen schrie wenn er kam. Er wollte ihn tief in sich spüren, nur ihn, nur Harry.  
  
„Bist Du erstarrt? Na komm schon! Rein mit Dir! Dass Wasser ist warm!" Schon schritt Harry in die Duschkabine und Draco tapste aufgeregt hinterher. Harry hob ihn seitlich schnell hoch und setzte ihn auf eine Vorrichtung, die an der Wand für Duschutensilien befestigt war.  
  
-Ich fasse es nicht! Da stehst du vor mir, der Traum meines Lebens, seifst dich ein, hast die Augen zu, der Schaum läuft über deinen Körper und ich beneide ihn. Wie gerne würde ich diesen Schaum durch meine Zunge ersetzen, dich überall schmecken, dich überall berühren, streicheln, dich stöhnen hören. Ich will dich, auf der Stelle. Scheiße! Wie kann ein Junge nur so einen traumhaften Körper haben und ich bin mir sicher, dieses Teil zwischen Deinen Beinen, würde mir sehr viel Freude bereiten. Wie ich sehe, haben wir die gleiche Größe.....oh Gott. Draco, lass die Gedanken! Lass es! Bleib cool, du bekommst ihn noch!- „Dray? Bist du noch da?"Harry blinzelte durch den Schaum, stellte sich unter den Strahl und fuhr mit seinen Händen über seinen Luxuskörper."  
  
-Scheiße, ich will Dich einseifen und noch was ganz anderes mit Dir machen- stöhn -  
  
„Da bist Du ja! Sieh dich an! Du bist unglaublich nass! Siehst aus wie eine Ratte!"lachte Harry nun und presste etwas Duschgel in seine Hand.  
  
-haha, sehr witzig-  
  
„Na komm her, ich seife dich ein"  
  
-WAS? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal ob Frettchen erregt sein können. Nein, ich will nicht. Was ist wenn ich mich verrate? Das wäre mein ENDE!!!-  
  
„Wieso sträubst du dich so? Hast du etwas zu verheimlichen?"grinste Harry nun spitzbübisch. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber was wäre wenn Malfoy doch ein Animagus wäre? Denn wieso war er auf einmal so nett zu ihm? Und wieso sah dieses Frettchen ihm so ähnlich? Diese Augen, die hatten ihn verraten. Mal sehen ob er Recht hatte. Das würde nur die Zeit mit sich bringen.  
  
„Soooo, jetzt einschäumen, bleib ruhig stehen"Harry rieb das Frettchen vorsichtig ein und hielt es dann anschließend unter den Strahl. Sogar die Pfoten wurden pingelig genau gesäubert und auch sein Bauch. Aber da war Harry vorsichtig.  
  
Draco ließ alles über sich ergehen, er hatte ja sowieso keine Chance zu entkommen. Aber Harry war sanft wie immer und langsam genoss er es, seine Hände auf seinem Fell zu spüren. Das Duschgel roch nach Kokosmilch und Vanille. Draco liebte diesen Duft. Es war der typische Harry-Duft. Und jetzt roch er auch danach. War das Leben schön. Und wie Draco kurz feststellen konnte, hatten es Frettchen leichter, sie konnte nicht so leicht erregt werden. Welch Glück für ihn. Doch kam er sich vor wie in Trance. Immer und immer wieder zog er den Anblick von Harry in sich hinein, sah Harry zu, wie er sich das Handtuch um die Hüften legte, wie das Wasser an ihm hinunterlief und die Haare triefend nass, tropften.  
  
„Komm, jetzt bist du dran!"schon packte er Dray, zog sich dass Handtuch ab und rieb dass Frettchen trocken. Draco war etwas sauer, da er wegen dem Handtuch nicht Harrys nackten, wundervollen Adoniskörper bewundern konnte. Er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken – wehe Harry kam ihn in seiner menschlichen Gestalt nahe, er könnte für nichts garantieren.  
  
Einige Minuten später war Harry fertig angezogen und Dray trocken und gebürstet.  
  
„Hunger?"fragte Harry amüsiert und setzte dass Frettchen auf seine Schultern.  
  
Ron und Hermine beäugten dass Frettchen kritisch, wobei Dray bei Rons Gesichtsausdruck zu pfauchen anfing. Ron hob eine Augenbraue und sah schuldbewusst zu Hermine, die nur grinste. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in die Halle um zu Frühstücken. 


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11  
  
Als Harry und seine Freunde die Flure entlang schritten, kam ihnen ein lächelnder Blaise Zabini entgegen.  
  
„Potter"grüsste er höflich und nickte  
  
„Zabini"grüsste Harry zurück und wunderte sich. Er hatte nicht bemerkt dass Draco seinem Freund zugezwinkert hat, wobei Dracos Augen Bände sprachen und Blaise wusste, dass bisher anscheinend alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlief.  
  
In der Halle sah sich Harry um. Keine Spur von Malfoy, sehr verdächtig. Auch als sie Richtung Kerker gingen, ließ sich Malfoy nicht blicken und eine steile Falte erschien auf Harrys Stirn.  
  
„Schon bemerkt? Malfoy fehlt!" „Ja, habe ich, wirklich sehr komisch."Meinte Harry mit einem Seitenblick zu Dray.  
  
-weißt du bescheid? Verdammt Potter, ich würde nur zu gerne Gedanken lesen können.-  
  
Der Unterricht hatte begonnen, wobei Harry an einem Trank saß, wobei er nur „chinesisch"verstand. Während Snape wie üblich einige anblaffte und Harry bald dran sein würde, versuchte Harry nicht all zu nervös zu sein. Ein simpler Beruhigungstrank stand auf der Tafel angeschrieben, doch Harry wusste nicht, welche Zutaten genau als erstes hinein gehören. Malfoy saß direkt vor dem Kessel, damit Snape ihn nicht sehen konnte und beobachtete Harry, wie er die Zutaten zerkleinerte. Eine jede einzelne Sehne spannte sich über seine Hände, wenn er seine schlanken Finger ins Spiel brachten. Malfoy stellte sich vor wie es wohl wäre diese Hände auf seinem Körper zu fühlen.  
  
Harry kämpfe gerade mit dem Hexenkraut, als Dray zu ihm hinhuschte und sich mit den Forderpfoten draufstellte. Harry sah erstaunt hoch und fuhr mit dem Messer vorsichtig zwischen seine Pfoten, damit er das Kraut, ohne Dray weh zu tun, schneiden konnte. Harry lächelte ihm zu, beugte sich kurz runter und küsste dass Frettchen kurz auf den Kopf, sofort fing es an zu schnurren und schloss kurz die Augen.  
  
Harry blicke in diese wunderschönen Augen und grinste innerlich. Wie in einem Buch konnte man darin erkennen ob es glücklich war, scheu, aufgeregt oder erstaunt. Bei Malfoy konnte man keine Gefühlsregungen erkennen. Vielleicht hatte er es sich auch nur eingebildet.  
  
„Hey Dray, kennst du dich da aus? Bist sicherlich ein schlaues Frettchen, oder? Da du ja Malfoy gehörst..."  
  
Draco legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite. Bloß nicht verraten!  
  
-wie soll ich dir helfen Potter? Wie denn? Wenn ich was mache, weißt du sofort wer ich bin, dass geht nicht. Aber wie.....-  
  
Harry seufzte, er hatte sich etwas eingebildet, was nicht sein konnte. Er hatte mitbekommen, wie sich Zabini bei Snape gemeldet hatte um ihm auszurichten dass Malfoy eine leichte Verkühlung von der Schneeballschlacht sich eingehandelt hatte und somit im Bett lag. Aha! Sehr gute Erklärung, ging es Harry durch den Kopf.  
  
Nun hatte er drei verschiedene Kräuter vor sich lieben, aber welches gehörte nun in den Trank? Nur noch dieses fehlte und dann wäre er fertig!  
  
„Nur noch fünf Minuten Herrschaften! Dann will ich ihren Trank auf meinem Tisch sehen! Und diejenigen, die ihn nicht schaffen, müssen nachsitzen!" knurrte Snape nun, wobei er Harry anstarrte und dieser erschrocken zusammen zuckte.  
  
„Ich hasse Snape"nuschelte Harry nun, wobei Dray innerlich kichern musste.  
  
Als Harry aufgesehen hatte, bemerkte er nicht, dass Dray ausgerutscht war und somit zwei Kräuter auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Mit dem Bauch lag er jetzt platt, alle vier von sich gestreckt, vor Harry und strampelte hilflos. Klar konnte er alleine aufstehen, aber es sollte aussehen wie ein Unfall. Harry hob ihn hoch, fragte ihn besorgt ob alles ok wäre und wischte den etwas feuchten Tisch trocken, damit Dray nicht wieder ausrutschen konnte. Gott sei Dank hatte Snape nichts mitbekommen. Blieb nur noch dass Mörenkraut über. Harry schnitt es wieder klein und schmiss es in den Trank. Zwei mal rührte er den Schopfkessel um und betrachtete aufgeregt den Trank, der langsam die richtige Farbe annahm. Schließlich wurde er dunkelgrün, so wie er sein sollte.  
  
-puh, ist ja nochmals gut gegangen. Sonst hätte Potter wieder einmal dass falsche Kraut genommen. Nicht auszudenken, er wäre blind ohne seiner Brille. So was!-  
  
Snape schritt vorbei, wobei sich Malfoy in Harrys Schultasche versteckte. Mit einem Brummen sah er, dass Harry diesmal den Trank richtig gebraut hatte. „Sie haben Glück Potter! Der Trank ist ihnen diesmal gelungen" zischte er Harry leise an und rauschte wieder an seinem Platz. Harry lächelte und sah kurz zu Dray.  
  
„Danke"flüsterte er  
  
-was? Wofür? Scheiße, hab ich mich verraten?-  
  
„danke dass du ausgerutscht bist, hat mir geholfen, auch wenn es zum Leitwesen von dir war"flüsterte er weiter, nahm eine Probe und stellte es vorne am Lehrerpult ab.  
  
Malfoy war unglaublich glücklich, er war müde, denn Harry hatte ihn beim Frühstück zu sehr voll gestopft, zwar sanft, aber eindeutig zu viel und jetzt war er müde. Er rollte sich zusammen und roch den Duft, den sein Fell umgab.  
  
-hm....Harry....- 


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12  
  
„Beeil Dich Harry! Los, mach schon"Hermine lief voran, ihre Haare wehten, sie konnte verdammt schnell laufen, kam es Harry in dem Sinn. Schon waren sie Stiegen hinaufgehetzt, Flure entlang gelaufen. Im Astronomiezimmer blieb sie endlich stehen, keuchte und hielt sich am Tisch fest. Harry, der dicht hinter ihr war, keuchte ebenso, verschloss die Türe, belegte diese mit einem Zauber und stellte seine Schultasche ab.  
  
„Und wie hast du dir dass vorgestellt?"kam er näher und stand nun vor ihr. Dray war durch dass umher schwingen der Tasche aufgewacht, ihm war etwas übel. Schwindlig kippte er über den Rand und blieb am Rücken am Boden liegen.  
  
„Dray!"rief nun Harry, der den Aufprall gehört hatte und eilte zu ihm. Vorsichtig kraulte er Dracos Bauch, der nun ein wimmern von sich gab. Mit der Zeit wurde es besser und das wimmern hörte langsam auf.  
  
„Was hat er?"Hermine beugte sich über Dray und strich ihm über den Kopf  
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe es in der Früh zu gut gemeint mit dem Füttern und dann, als wir so gelaufen sind, na ja. Ich glaube, ihm ist schlecht, sieh dir sein Gesicht an. Der arme kleine Kerl"  
  
„Ja, aber langsam scheint es ihm wieder besser zu gehen, oder?"fragte Hermine besorgt  
  
„Scheint so"  
  
-boah, war mir schlecht! Ich hab echt gedacht, ich muss gleich kotzen. Wieso rennst du denn wie ein Irrer, Potter! Aber die Massage hat echt gut getan, danke. Mir geht's echt gleich besser. Apropos Massage, da würde ich mir jetzt eine viel angenehmere vorstellen können grins –  
  
„Machen wir weiter?" „Ja, geht schon los"  
  
Draco beobachtete neugierig, wie Hermine ein Buch mit den „100 besten Zaubertränken"herausnahm und den richtigen Trank heraussuchte. Die Zutaten hatte sie schon mitgenommen, sowie einen kleinen Kessel. Der Trank würde für höchstens für drei Personen reichen.  
  
Dray sprang auf den Tisch um genau zuzusehen. Interessiert beobachtete er, wie Hermine und Harry flink alles zusammenmischten und umrührten.  
  
„Fertig, nur noch fünf Minuten, dann kanns los gehen." Harry war sichtlich nervös „Und wie wird er wirken?"  
  
Hermine seufzte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Du wirst es schon sehen. Es steht leider nicht beschrieben wie er wirkt. Tut mir Leid Harry"meinte sie bedauernswert. Die Zeit wollte und wollte nicht vergehen. Doch die fünf Minuten waren jetzt vorbei und Harry nahm sich einen Schöpfer, setzte ihn an und trank. Zuerst passierte nichts, doch dann wurde ihm schwindlig, er musste sich festhalten.  
  
„Harry!"rief Hermine aus, wobei Harry diese Stimme nur im Hintergrund wahrnahm. Sämtliche Gefühle kamen in ihm hoch und dann sah er Malfoy vor sich. Sein Gesicht, seine Augen, seine Lippen, einfach nur Malfoy. Harry keuchte, kniff die Augen zusammen und bemerkte nicht wie Hermine ihn auf einen Stuhl setzte. Dray war vom Tisch hinunter gesprungen und auf Harrys Schoß hinaufgehüpft. Besorgt legte er eine Pfote auf Harrys Bauch, wobei er sofort die warme, zitternde Hand von Harry auf seiner Pfote spürte.  
  
„Ich, ich...oh...Gott! Es übermannt mich! Es ist zuviel!"  
  
„Was spürst du Harry!"rief Hermine aus und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Harrys Augen waren verschwommen, er selber sah alles nur in einem Schleier  
  
„Liebe, tiefe Liebe....für...scheiße...für.....Malfoy"keuchte Harry nun, wobei Hermine lächelte  
  
„Habe ich mir gedacht"meinte sie nun, wobei Dracos Augen strahlten als er zu Harry auf sah.  
  
Langsam kam er wieder zu sich, das Gesicht vor ihm, welches Hermine gehörte, wurde wieder scharf und als er an sich hinab sah, sah er Dray, der ihn besorgt und rührselig ansah.  
  
„Geht's wieder?"Hermine schien noch immer besorgt  
  
„Ja, geht schon wieder"  
  
„Und wie wars!"  
  
„Ich habe so was noch nie gefühlt, so viel Liebe, Hermine...."Harry sah sie erschrocken an  
  
„Ich liebe Malfoy"flüsterte er erschrocken und riss seine Augen auf  
  
„Ich weiß"flüsterte sie nun, wobei Dray zu schnurren anfing und sich an ihn kuschelte. Sofort hob er dass Frettchen hoch und drücke es an sich.  
  
„Wenn dein Herrchen nur wüsste"murmele er wieder  
  
-und ob ich dass weiß! Du liebst mich! JAAAAAA! Du liebst mich!!!!! Ich bin ja so glücklich!!! Du liebst mich, liebst mich, liebst mich.....!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Mit zitternden Knien erhob er sich und freute sich darüber dass er nun eine Freistunde hatte, bevor der nächste Unterricht losging. Ihm war nicht entgangen dass Dray noch anschmiegsamer geworden war als er schon vorher war. Ob er doch vielleicht Malfoy war? Er hoffte es und doch wieder nicht. Denn wenn ja, hatte er ein Problem. Denn Draco wusste jetzt alles über ihn, einfach alles. Doch bis jetzt wusste sonst niemand darüber Bescheid. Und auch wenn dass Frettchen Draco wäre, hätte er es nicht schon längst jemanden erzählt? Oder wartete er nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt?  
  
Die Stunden vergingen und der Abend brach an. Harry entschied sich in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen, ohne Dray. Dieser hatte sich bereits schlafen gelegt, in Harrys Bett. Harry wollte nachdenken. Er wusste nicht, wie er es Malfoy sagen sollte. Würde er ihn auslachen? Harry war verzweifelt, er wartete auf ein Wunder. Er konnte ab jetzt nicht mehr leugnen dass er Malfoy liebte. Doch wenn Malfoy ihn nicht lieben sollte, er würde es akzeptieren. 


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13  
  
Draco erwachte gegen Abend in Harrys Bett und sah sich um.  
  
-Harry? Wo bist Du? Wieso hast du mich alleine gelassen? Scheiße, was ist wenn du dir was angetan hast? Mist. Ich muss ihn suchen gehen!-  
  
Schon sprang er aus dem Bett, schlüpfte durch die Türe und lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner war zu sehen, nur Hermine saß auf der Couch und studierte ein Buch. Sofort sprang Malfoy auf ihren Schoß und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
„Fiep? (quietsch, keuch, rülps, brüll, miau...?...so halt)"  
  
„Na mein Kleiner?"Hermine legte ihr Buch zur Seite und streichelte seinen Kopf  
  
„Du suchst Harry oder?"Draco nickte und tapste nervös auf ihren Schoß herum.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich von dir halten soll und ich weiß nicht wer du bist, aber du bist lieb zu Harry. Er ist im Raum der Wünsche falls du überhaupt weißt wo der ist, viel Glück....Dray"grinste sie nun und machte Draco nun auf. Schon huschte er die Treppen hinunter und lief den Gang entlang.  
  
„Sei gut zu ihm, ob du nun Malfoy bist oder sein Frettchen."Lächelte sie und machte hinter sich wieder zu um sich ihrem Buch zu widmen.  
  
Sobald die Luft rein war, verwandelte sich Malfoy wieder zurück in einen Menschen und eilte zum Raum der Wünsche. Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb er stehen, schloss leise die Türe auf und betrat den Raum. Harry saß gedankenverloren am Fenster, hatte die Beine angezogen, starrte hinaus. Dracos Herz machte einen Sprung.  
  
„Potter"  
  
Harry erschrak, drehte sich um, sein Herz klopfte schmerzhaft in der Brust, seine Wangen röteten sich. Er konnte nur benommen wahrnehmen, wie Malfoy, wie immer nur gut aussehend, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihn zukam und dicht vor ihm stehen blieb. Harry stand auf und presste sich an die Wand.  
  
„Was willst du Malfoy? Woher weißt du dass ich hier bin?"  
  
„Schon vergessen, ich bin Vertrauensschüler und ich mache immer meine Rundgänge. Solltest du nicht schon längst wieder im Gryffindorturm sein?" murmelte er nur und starrte auf Harrys leicht geöffnete Lippen.  
  
„Was willst du Malfoy"flüsterte Harry nun und verfluchte sich dass er dies mit Sehnsucht gesagt hatte. Malfoys Herz schlug höher, Harry hatte so erregend geflüstert, er musste sich zusammen reißen um sich nicht gleich auf Harry zu stürzen. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille.  
  
„dich"war seine einzige Antwort. Harrys Herz setzte für einen Takt aus, unwillkürlich schnappte er nach Luft.  
  
„Mich? In wiefern"  
  
„Ich sagte dir doch, dass wirst du mir noch büßen Potter, schon vergessen? Gestern?"  
  
Harry schluckte und rutschte seitlich weiter, wobei Malfoy noch näher kam, ihn in eine Ecke drängte und nun nur noch einige Zentimeter vor ihm stand. Als Harry in seine Augen sah, konnte er stummes Verlangen darin lesen. Harry spürte starke Erregung in sich hochkommen. Sein Atem ging schneller als Malfoys Lippen näher kamen und sich auf seine legten.  
  
Sanft, vorsichtig drückten sie sich auf die von Harry, wobei Harry aufseufzte. Nun wurden sie etwas forschender, kosteten von Harrys köstlichen, warmen, seidigen Lippen. Malfoy strich mit der Zunge über die bereits geschwollenen Lippen von Harry, welche dieser gerne frei gab. Seine Zunge tauchte tief in die Mundhöhle von Harry ein. Nun presste sich Malfoy zitternd an Harry, vergrub seine Hand in seinem Schopf, zog ihn näher zu sich, wobei Harry lustvoll aufstöhnte.  
  
Malfoy musste sich zurück halten, nicht gleich zu kommen. Dieser Kuss war einfach der absolute Traum. Er war noch besser, als die beiden ersten. Tief küsste er Harry, immer leidenschaftlicher, immer erregender, als er merkte, wie Harry sich auch an ihn klammerte, zitterte, leise in seinem Mund stöhnte und seine Hände auf den Po von Malfoy legte. Dieser stöhnte bei der Berührung, zuckte kurz zusammen um sich danach noch mehr an Harry zu pressen. Keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander, nur der Mond erhellte spärlich den Raum  
  
„Woher kannst du so gut küssen"raunte Malfoy Harry zu, doch er bekam kein Wort raus, zog ihn einfach zu sich und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, von der Malfoy nie zu träumen gewagt hatte. Seine Sinne rauschten, als Harry ihn nun zu einem Tisch zog, ohne den Kuss abzubrechen. Dass Mondlicht, welches sanft in den Raum eindrang, spielte mit den beiden Gestalten. Malfoy spürte einen harten Gegenstand an seinem Hintern. Es waren die Ecken eines Tisches. Was hatte Harry vor?  
  
Er löste wieder den Kuss „Harry"seufzte er, wobei Harry ihn erneut küsste, noch wilder. Seine Hände waren flink, knöpften die Robe auf, fuhren unter sein T-Shirt, streiften alles ab, berührten den unter Spannung stehenden Oberkörper, fuhren diesen zitternd auf und ab, erkundigten jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, wobei Malfoy nun lauter aufstöhnte. Diesmal war es Harry der den Kuss abbrach und ihn keuchend und leidenschaftlich ansah.  
  
„ich will dich"war das einzige war er sagte und Malfoy glaubte, sein Körper stünde unter Feuer. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er zog Harry stürmisch an sich, entfernte die Kleidung vom Oberkörper, wobei Harry nicht ganz untätig blieb.  
  
Die beiden Jungs standen sich schwer atmend gegenüber, mit nacktem Oberkörper und ließen gegenseitig die Blicke wandern, sowie auch die Hände. Jeden einzelnen Zentimeter wollten sie erkunden. Harry küsste nun zart den Hals von Draco, der seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und leise aufstöhnte. Harry glaubte, er müsse verglühen, so einen erotischen Laut hatte er noch nie gehört.  
  
„Du machst mich verrückt Draco, ich will dich jetzt sofort"knurrte er an seinem Hals und küsste diesen jetzt heiß.  
  
„Dann tu was du nicht lassen kannst, oder wie lange soll ich noch warten" keuchte Draco in den Raum, wobei diese Worte Harrys Herz berührten, aber auch seine Lenden. Harry presste sich an ihn, ließ seine Hände über ihn wandern, zog den Reisverschluss langsam auf und streifte Malfoys Hose, samt seiner Boxershorts ab. Malfoy stöhnte wieder.  
  
„Was machst du mit mir Harry, ich habe so was noch nie erlebt und wir haben noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen"keuchte und stöhnte er nun, wobei Harry lauter Sterne vor seinen Augen sah. Diese Worte waren mehr als nur sexuelle Lust, diese Worte waren die Mischung aus Lust und Liebe. Langsam glitt Harrys Hand, wobei er Draco tief in die Augen sah, seinen Bauch hinunter und je näher er seinem Ziel kam, umso schneller atmete Draco nun. Harrys Finger umschlossen dass pulsierende Glied von Draco, der nun tief aufstöhnte und die Augen schloss.  
  
„Gefällt dir dass Draco"flüsterte Harry nun Malfoy ins Ohr.  
  
„Ja.....bitte....mach....weiter....oh...Gott.....du......aahhhhh!"schrie Draco heißer auf als er merkte dass Harry seine Hand bewegte und unter seinen Bewegungen das pulsierende Glied noch mehr wuchs. Harry presste sich an ihn, küsste heiß seine Lippen, seinen Hals, seine Brustwarzen und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen.  
  
„Wahnsinn"keuche Draco nun, klammerte sich an Harry, der nun langsam in die Knie ging und sein Glied in den Mund nahm. Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne Bescheid zu geben. Draco hielt die Luft an als er spürte wie warm seine Mundhöhle war, wie zart und weich und verlockend dessen Zunge seine Spitze reizte.  
  
„Was...was...oh...Gott....mach....weiter....bitte...mehr...tiefer...bitte....scheiße...dass ist.......geil..."stöhnte Draco nun und fing zu zittern an. Harry konzentrierte sich darauf Draco in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Immer und immer wieder reizte er mit der Zunge, saugte, leckte und Draco wand sich unter ihn wie ein Fisch. Harry beschleunigte sein Tempo, sein Kopf hob und senkte sich als Draco aufsah, der bereits auf den Tisch lag und seine Bewegungen nur träumerisch wahrnahm.  
  
„Du bist einfach göttlich ..."keuchte er abgehackt vor sich hin  
  
„Bitte, hör jetzt auf...ich...ich kann...nicht...mehr...Harry!!! Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Scheiße!"Vor seinen Augen explodierten tausende von Sternen, ein Blitz zog sich von oben bis unten und zersplitterte in seinen Lenden. Er glaubte, innerlich zu verglühen. Einen solchen Orgasmus hatte er noch nie gehabt.  
  
Harry beugte sich über ihn, verschloss seine Lippen mit einem brennenden Kuss, wobei Malfoy alle Sinne verlor und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich, löste den Kuss und sah in die verlangenden Augen von Harry.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt"hauchte Draco nun mit glänzenden Augen und wunderte sich wie leicht ihm diese Worte über die Lippen kamen.  
  
Harry lächelte glücklich „Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr dass es schon weh tut"Malfoy richtete sich auf und stand nun vor Harry. Seine Hand krallte sich in die Haare von Harry, zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, wobei seine Zunge tief in den Mund von Harry vorstieß. Harry stöhnte tief in Malfoys Mund und merkte nicht wie Draco ihn um seine eigene Achse drehte. Nun spürte Harry den Tisch hinter sich, spürte wie Malfoys heiße Lippen sich einen Weg über Harrys empfindlichen Hals glitten, seine Brustwarzen reizte und kurz anhauchte. Das Mondlicht bestaunte die Muskeln an Dracos Rücken, die bei einer jeden Bewegung sich bewegten. Harry stöhnte auf und riss die Augen auf, als Malfoy es geschafft hatte, auch seine Hose auszuziehen. Völlig nackt und schutzlos war er Malfoy ausgeliefert. Seine Lippen glitten tiefer, seine Zunge stieß heiß in den Bauchnabel und Harry keuchte.  
  
„Nein, nicht.....ich bin...unberührt...ich hatte noch nie...dass hat noch nie jemand bei mir gemacht.......ich....aaahhhhhh!"schrie Harry auf einmal auf, krallte sich am Tisch fest, als er Malfoys Zunge an seinem Glied spürte, wobei dieser sanft daran saugte, mit der Zunge dessen Spitze reizte, immer wieder sein Glied in den Mund nahm und schneller wurde.  
  
„oh Gott, ist dass gut....oja!...mach weiter..."Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper, er spürte wie Malfoy immer stärker saugte, ihn immer wieder in den Mund nahm und ihn zusätzlich mit den Händen stimulierte. Harry kam mit einem lauten Schrei, er zitterte, Wellen des schönsten Orgasmus, den er je erlebt hatte, durchzuckten seinen Körper. Harry glaubte zu schweben, er spürte wieder die Lippen an seinem Hals, an seinen Lippen. Heiß tauchte die Zunge in seinem Mund ein und Harry klammerte sich an seinen Freund fest, legte die Füße um dessen Hüften und legte sich auf den Tisch.  
  
Kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen, keuchten beide lustvoll, beide hatten gerötete Wangen, beide Gesichter wurden durch dass Mondlicht leicht erleuchtet, beide Gesichter waren nur weniger Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Malfoys Harre kitzelten Harrys Wange und doch spürte er diese nicht. Er spürte das Knistern der Leidenschaft, er wollte nur eines, er wollte diesen Jungen in sich spüren.  
  
Als hätte Malfoy dies geahnt sagte er flüsternd:  
  
„Ich habe noch nie mit einem Jungen geschlafen, aber ich weiß, es wird das Schönste sein, was ich je erlebt habe. Ich will Dich spüren, mit Dir vereint sein und mit niemanden anderen, weil ich dich liebe."  
  
Harry sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an, keuchte genauso wie Malfoy, mit süßer Erwartung auf die Freunden die ihm gleich geschenkt wurden. Er zog mit seinen Füßen, die er noch immer um Malfoys Hüften geschlungen hatte, ihn näher zu sich, spürte dass bereits wieder erregte Glied von Malfoy an seinem Eingang und drängte sich entgegen. Harrys Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust - mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Erregung. Malfoy setzte an und drang langsam aber sicher, Zentimeter für Zentimeter in Harry ein. Harry keuchte heiser auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken wobei er sich aufbäumte.  
  
„Oh....mein...Gott!!!!!! bitte....tiefer...bitte" Für Malfoy war dies Musik in seinen Ohren. Er glaubte verglühen zu müssen als er die heiße Enge von Harry spürte. Tief drang er geschmeidig ein, was ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen und Wimmern von Harry einbrachte. Dieser krallte sich an die Schultern von Malfoy fest, verlangte mehr. Malfoy bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück, hatte noch nie solche erregenden Empfindungen dabei, er spürte jeden Zentimeter an seinem Glied. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, es brachte ihn um den Verstand.  
  
Malfoy stöhnte auf und stieß zu, zog sich zurück und stieß fester, härter, immer schneller, immer tiefer, wurde immer lauter, hielt sich an Harrys Hüften fest. Hörte wie Harry aufschrie, ihn anbettelte, ihn noch härter zu nehmen und Draco stieß härter zu. Immer schneller, schneller, noch mehr tiefer. Harry glaubte verrückt zu werden. Immer wieder schaffte es Malfoy ihn genau an einem gewissen Punkt zu berühren.  
  
„Jaaaaaaa!!!!!...Mehr......genau da!!...tiefer....oh Gott....scheiße ist das gut!...keuchte Harry immer weiter, Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, ein jeder Stoß brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Harry bemerkte den letzten Stoß, als Draco einmal ganz fest und tief zustieß und Harry schrie auf, krallte sich fest, glaubte zu sterben. „Draaaaaccooooo!!!jaaaaaaaahhh......arrggghhhh"danach schnappte Harry nach Luft und bäumte sich auf.  
  
Draco erlebte alles wie in Trance, er spürte wie sich Harrys Muskeln zusammenzogen, er spürte wie Harry ihn mitnahm, er spürte wie er explodierte, sich in Harry ergoss und fast genauso laut aufschrie wie Harry, nur dass er immer wieder Harrys Namen rief.  
  
Erschöpft mit einem Schweißfilm der seinen ganzen Körper überzog, lag er keuchend auf Harry und hielt ihn eisern fest. Auch Harry hatte noch immer seine Beine um ihn geschlungen, zitterte von den Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus.  
  
„Bin ich im Himmel Harry?"flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr  
  
„Ja, bei mir"flüsterte er zurück. Sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem süßen, gefühlvollen Kuss. Sie kuschelten noch miteinander, drückten sich kleine Küsse auf und streichelten sich immer wieder. Nach einigen Minuten zogen sie sich an und standen unschlüssig gegenüber.  
  
„Ich habe keine Erfahrung was ........ Sex betrifft"stammelte Harry nun tiefrot „falls es dir nicht so gefallen hat wie bei deinen anderen.......Partnern"betroffen sah er zu Boden und hoffte dass Draco nicht all zu sehr enttäuscht zu haben.  
  
„Was?"keuchte Draco nun und zwang ihn, ihn in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Dass war der absolut mit Abstand schönste und aufregendste Sex den ich je in meinem Leben hatte. Und Harry, du bist mehr als nur gut, hast du dass nicht gemerkt? Was du für Sachen anstellen kannst mit Deinem Mund und deiner Zunge, ich werde eifersüchtig wenn du dass je an einem anderen machen solltest. Ich würde ihn umbringen. Du gehörst mir, ich liebe dich, nur dich und ich will dich. Immer und immer wieder"brummte Draco nun und sah Harry tief in die Augen, wobei Harry eine vereinzelte Träne über die Wange lief. Stürmisch umarmte er Draco und schluchzte auf.  
  
„Sccchhhtt, es ist alles in Ordnung. Harry, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, nur dich, für immer. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, vom ersten Augenblick an, nur dich.."  
  
„aber du warst mit so vielen Mädchen zusammen, da dachte ich...ich versage wenn..."schluchzte Harry noch immer an Dracos Hals.  
  
„Die habe ich benutzt damit ich dich aus dem Kopf bekomme. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass genau dass Liebe ist, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist! Du bist mein Traumjunge, du bist wunderschön, liebevoll und einzigartig und du gehörst zu mir"flüsterte er immer wieder, wobei Harry sich nun langsam beruhigte.  
  
„Ehrlich?"fragte er ängstlich, wobei Malfoy ihn mit so einer Leidenschaft und Liebe küsste, die Harry die Sprache verschlug.  
  
Dies war die erste Nacht, wo Malfoy nicht als Dray bei ihm schlief, sondern als Draco und Harry vermisste Dray kein einziges Mal, fragte auch gar nicht nach wo sich dieser befand. 


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14  
  
„Aaaahhhh, Spinnen, Spinnen!!!!"schrie Ron im Schlaf und schlug wild um sich. Harry und Draco wurden aus dem Schlaf gerissen, wobei Harry aufsprang und Ron schüttelte. Benommen kam er zu sich, seine Haare standen ab und sah Harry ungläubig auf.  
  
„Wieso hast du mich geweckt?"nuschelte er nun und kratze sich am Kopf  
  
„Vielleicht weil du sonst alle mit deinem Geschrei zusammentrommelst. Du hast schon wieder von Spinnen geträumt"schüttelte Harry, der selber noch verschlafen war, den Kopf und grinste ein wenig.  
  
Ron sah betreten auf die Decke, als er seinen Kopf drehte und einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß  
  
„Du H-Harry? D-da liegt ein Malfoy in deinem Bett? Ist dir dass nicht schon vorher aufgefallen?"stotterte Ron nun und hoffe, einen Alptraum zu haben.  
  
„Ich weiß Ron, er gehört zu mir, ich habe ihn mitgenommen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber wir sind zusammen. Und diesmal, mein bester Freund, ist es mir egal ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, akzeptier es. Gute Nacht Ron" murmelte Harry nun, drückte Ron ins Kissen, deckte ihn zu, schlapfte zu Draco der nun verschlafen blinzelte und die Hände nach Harry ausstreckte. Mit einem leichten verliebten Lächeln ließ er sich neben Draco ins Bett fallen und zog die Vorhänge zu.  
  
Ron sah noch immer geschockt auf dass Bett neben ihm, oder eher gesagt, auf die Vorhänge. Malfoy und Harry? Na toll! Wusste Hermine schon Bescheid? Ich werde sie morgen fragen! – ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr merkte er dass es gerade mal drei Uhr morgens war. Er schloss seufzend die Augen und schlief augenblicklich ein.  
  
Harry betrachtete derweil den schlafenden Slytherin neben sich. Wo war eigentlich Dray? Hatte er doch Recht gehabt? Harry grinste in sich hinein. Nur Hermine wusste wo er gestern war und wenn Dray aufgewacht ist und sie es ihm gesagt hat, ohne zu wissen dass es Malfoy ist.....hm, es könnte stimmen oder nicht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte sechs Uhr morgens. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen, noch war es recht dunkel. Harry drehte sich um und öffnete die Schublade seines Nachttisches, holte den Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einen neuen Spruch, den er gestern erst gehört hatte. Dieser sollte einen Schutzwall um sein gesamtes Bett legen. Dies hieß, keine Laute, kein Eindringen von draußen. Und die Vorhänge konnten nur von Draco oder von Harry aufgezogen werden.  
  
Harrys grinsen wurde breiter und teuflischer als er seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Lade verschwinden ließ und gar nicht ans schlafen an sich dachte. Schlafen mit Draco schon eher. Er drehte seinen Freund auf den Rücken, strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihm ins Ohr „Dray, aufwachen"  
  
„hmmmm, wieso?"  
  
„Du hast dich verwandelt, irgendwie bist du kleiner"versuchte es Harry, wobei Draco abrupt wach wurde, sich kerzengerade aufsetzte und laut keuchte  
  
„Was? Wo? Aber ich hab doch nicht...."Erstaunt blickte er zu Harry der nur fies grinste. „Du, du....."meinte Draco und wurde rot.  
  
„Du hast mich reingelegt Draco"säuselte Harry verführerisch und Draco wusste nicht ob ihn dass anturnen sollte oder nicht. Er entschied sich fürs Erstere.  
  
Harry kam näher gerutscht und schubste ihn grob aufs Bett zurück. Draco lag ergeben im Bett, krallte sich im Laken fest wobei Harry ihn leicht anlächelte. Er setzte sich direkt auf Draco drauf und ließ seine Hände über dessen Brust wandern. Draco atmete schwer, seine Augen musterten Harry.  
  
Harry grinste noch immer schief, seine Augen blitzten vor Rache, als er sich vorbeugte und Draco ins Ohr flüsterte. „Solche Augen hat kein Frettchen, du hast dich verraten mein Lieber. Hat es dir wenigstens gefallen, die Vorstellung die ich im Badezimmer alleine für dich gegeben habe?"  
  
„Was? D-das war Absicht?"keuchte Draco auf und spürte ein Ziehen in seinen Lenden, spürte wie Harry sich fester an ihn presste, spürte wie Harry sein Becken leicht kreisen ließ, wobei beide erregt wurden und die beiden Glieder, noch immer in Hosen verpackt, aneinander rieben.  
  
Draco schloss die Augen und konnte nicht fassen dass Harry es die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte und trotzdem nichts dagegen gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihn mit Absicht permanent scharf gemacht!  
  
„Mir hat gefallen was ich gesehen habe und....ahhhh....die....oh Gott....die....Vorstellung...im Bad...war...der...Hammer....konnte...nicht...weg...sehen...ging....nicht...Traumkörper...."stieß er heftig atmend immer wieder aus, wobei Harry ihn mit seinem Becken immer wieder reizte, und Draco seine Hände nicht bewegen konnte. Harry hielt seine Arme jetzt fest und küsste heiß seinen Hals, ließ seine Zunge Kreise ziehen, küsste zart seine Lippen und Draco wollte entgegen kommen.  
  
Doch Harry lachte leise auf und zog seine Lippen immer wieder zurück, kurz bevor sie sich berührten.  
  
„Du bist fies Harry"keuchte Draco trocken, verrückt vor Erregung.  
  
„Du hast es nicht anders verdient"zischte Harry erfreut und küsste Draco nun wild und leidenschaftlich, stieß seine Zunge in dessen Mundhöhle, ließ seine Hände frei um sie in Dracos Haar zu vergraben. Draco stöhnte auf, da Harry sich noch immer an ihm rieb. Harry unterbrach den Kuss und setzte sich auf, sein Becken bewegte er noch immer, wobei er seine Zunge über seine Lippen fahren ließ.  
  
„Oh Gott, du machst mich so heiß, bitte, ich will mehr, bitte..."keuchte Draco nun, sah Harry leidenschaftlich an, wobei dieser langsam Dracos Oberteil öffnete und seine Hände über dessen Brust streichen ließ. Dracos Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer schneller, je intensiver die Berührungen von Harry wurden.  
  
Harry musste sich beherrschen, denn auch ihn ließen diese Berührungen nicht kalt. Doch er wollte Draco zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte! Er hatte ihm alles anvertraut, alles und Draco hielt es nicht einmal für notwendig, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch Harry war nicht dumm, schnell kam er dahinter und jetzt sollte er vor Verlangen stöhnen, ihn anbetteln. Rache war bekanntlich süß.  
  
Harry rutschte etwas tiefer und schob Dracos Hose die Hüften hinunter. Sein pochendes, erregendes Glied stellte sich in voller Größe auf und wippte vor Verlangen auf und ab. Harrys Hände kreisten darum, während Draco wimmerte und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er kam vor Verlangen um und Harry reizte ihn andauernd mit seinen Händen und zwar langsam! Wie sollte er dies aushalten? Unmöglich!  
  
„B-Bitte, mach was...bitte...sonst mach ich selber weiter..."keuchte Draco nun, wobei Harry nun seine Hände mit einem Band, welches er unter seinem Kopfpolster versteckt hatte und es jetzt hervorangelte, am Querstreben hinter sich anband. Draco keuchte erschrocken auf, als er merkte was Harry da machte.  
  
„Nein mein Schatz, wirst du nicht"flüsterte Harry ihm heiser ins Ohr wobei Draco eine Gänsehaut bekam. Aber nicht aus Kälte. Harry küsste mit quälender Langsamkeit seine Lippen, drang mit der Zunge ein, wobei er seine Hände links und rechts neben Draco gestemmt hatte. Seine Zunge wurde fordernder, wobei Draco heiser in Harrys Mund aufstöhnte. Harry bemerkte, wie Dracos Glied sich jedes Mal, wenn er mit der Zunge tiefer stieß, bewegte und dabei seinen Bauch kitzelte. Harry musste innerlich lächeln. Denn er kannte diese süßen Blitze, die permanent durch den Körper zuckten. Harry saugte an seinem Nacken, wobei Draco schwer atmete, zeitweise keuchte und lustvoll stöhnte.  
  
Seine Lippen wanderten langsam, immer wieder küssend, über seinen Brustkorb zum Bauchnabel, wobei seine Zunge darum Kreise zog. Harrys nasse Spuren, die er hinterließ, brannten auf Dracos Haut. Er glaubte, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers verglühen zu müssen. Immer wieder bäumte er sich auf, hielt kurzfristig die Luft an und spürte die Druckwellen die durch seinen Körper zuckten.  
  
„Scheiße..was...machst du mit mir Harry?"säuselte er und warf seinen Kopf unruhig hin und her. Er wollte endlich Erlösung, er wollte Harry spüren er wollte „AAAHHHHHHHRRRGG!!!!!"schrie er auf einmal aus, als er die Zunge von Harry auf seiner Spitze spürte, die heiß und auffordernd diese umkreiste. Harrys Lippen wanderten den Schaft schmatzend hinunter, er leckte, biss zart, saugte wieder und nahm ihn dann ganz in den Mund.  
  
„AAAhhhh, H-Harry, mehr....b-bitte....t-tiefer....ich....will....mehr...von...dir...f- fester...."Stöhnte Draco, ihm wurde schwindlig, sein Kopf pochte, seine Gedanken schienen ausgefallen zu sein. Muster tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Augen. Harry saugte fester, beschleunigte sein Tempo und trieb Draco immer weiter an. Jedes Mal wenn Harry Dracos Glied tief in seinen Mund nahm, keuchte oder stöhnte Draco lustvoll auf – und jedes Mal wurde es lauter. Draco wusste, er konnte nicht mehr lange durchhalten, Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper, er keuchte heiser auf, rief Harrys Namen und hob sein Becken Harrys Mund entgegen.  
  
Harry hatte sein Ziel nun fast erreicht. Draco zappelte wild umher, stöhnte so erregend auf dass Harry sich zusammenreißen musste. Harry saugte fester, massierte mit seiner Hand Dracos Hoden, wobei Draco nun laut aufschrie, seinen Oberkörper durchbog und sich in Harrys Mund entlud. Harry schluckte und saugte so lange, bis die Erregung merklich nachließ. Als Harry sich langsam Dracos Gesicht näherte, starrte dieser verzückt und mit dunkel gewordenen Augen an die Decke. Er schien noch immer in Trance zu sein.  
  
Harry biss sanft auf die Unterlippe von Draco, fuhr mit der Zunge darüber, wobei Draco verheißungsvoll seufzte.  
  
„W-Was ...war....dass?"flüsterte Draco noch immer starr und leicht zitternd an Harrys Lippen.  
  
„Meine Rache"flüsterte Harry zurück.  
  
„W-will...immer...so...eine...Rache"keuchte nun Draco auf und schaute ihn lustvoll an.  
  
„Wer sagt, dass ich meine Rache schon vollendet habe?"grinste er an Dracos Lippen und drang mit seiner Zunge leidenschaftlich in Dracos Mund ein. Draco durchfuhr eine Welle der Erregung, als Harry dies gesagt hatte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, ob Harry es wagen würde, ihn zu nehmen. Aber er hoffte es, irgendwie. Denn auch er war noch unberührt, in dieser Hinsicht.  
  
Der Kuss wurde intensiver und Draco versank darin, als er plötzlich einen Finger in sich spürte. Erschrocken keuchte er auf und riss die Augen auf. Es war ungewohnt und dennoch unglaublich schön. Harry bewegte den Finger und Daco spürte Stromschnellen durch seinen Körper zucken.  
  
„Wow...mehr...ich...aaahhh!"keuchte Draco wieder auf, wobei Harry ihm immer wieder zuflüsterte sich zu entspannen und ob es wehtun würde, wobei Draco verneinte. Harry verwendete inzwischen zwei Finger und Draco, der sich noch nicht ganz von seinem ersten Höhepunkt erholt hatte, spürte schon wieder tiefes Verlangen in sich. Er wollte Harry in sich spüren. Dass Verlangen fraß ihn regelrecht auf und er wurde wütend, da Harry sich so lange Zeit ließ. Er wollte ihn jetzt, JETZT!  
  
„HARRY!"schrie er auf, wobei dieser an seiner Halsbeuge lächelte und ihn zart küsste, während seine Finger ihn immer wieder aufs Neue reizten und Draco unkontrolliert keuchte.  
  
„Fick mich endlich"stöhnte er Harry ins Ohr. Sofort hörte Harry auf sich mit den Fingern in Draco zu bewegen und stöhnte selber, denn genau dass hatte er hören wollen. Genau diese Worte. Er zog seine Finger zurück, krabbelte noch etwas vor und drang tief und hart und doch zärtlich in Draco ein.  
  
Draco keuchte, solche Gefühle hatte er bisher noch nie erlebt. Er spürte wie Harry ihn nun ganz ausfüllte, spürte, wie er sich zurück zog um dann kraftvoller zuzustoßen. Draco konnte nichts mehr sagen, ihm fehlten die Worte. Er spürte bei einem jeden Stoß, wie Harry genau den Punkt traf, sah die Sterne vor seinen Augen die explodierten. Spürte die Stromschläge die seinen Körper in Flammen setzten. Hörte wie Harry bei einem jeden Stoß lauter stöhnte und seine Augen verzückt schloss. Und dann kam DER Stoß, der, der alles veränderte, ihn mitriss, ihn von dieser Erde katapultierte, Feuerwerke freisetzte, Stürme losließ. Draco war verloren, war gefangen in der Welt der Lust, Leidenschaft, Erregung und des großartigsten Orgasmus den er erleben durfte und zwar JETZT.  
  
Harry glaubte, gleich verglühen zu müssen. So hatte er es sich immer wieder vorgestellt. Aber dass es so intensiv sein würde, hätte er sich nie gedacht. Und schon gar nicht, dass er und Draco so perfekt zusammen passten. Er hatte seinen Partner gefunden, sei es in der Liebe, oder im Sex. Harry stieß kraftvoller zu, spürte wie Stromschnellen seinen Körper durchzuckten und sich in seinem Glied bündelten. Je öfters er zustieß umso intensiver wurden sie. Harry betrat eine andere Welt, er flog auf seinen Gefühlen dahin, hörte wie Draco heiser und laut aufschrie und seinen Namen immer und immer wieder rief. Er hatte noch nie so viele erotische Schreie gehört, spürte wie Draco sich zusammenzog und Harry war verloren. Ein Ansturm der Gefühle warf sich über ihn, riss ihn mit, ein Feuerwerk brach aus und Harrys Körper verspannte sich als er sich entlud, schrie den Namen von Draco aus, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss den Schwindel den ihn erfasste.  
  
Und dann war es vorbei...............erschöpft sank er auf die Brust von Draco. Beide schwitzten und keuchten um die Wette. Harry löste die Bänder und spürte sogleich wie sich Dracos Arme um ihn schlangen.  
  
„Hiermit kröne ich dich zum Sex-Gott von Hogwarts"keuchte Draco noch immer atemlos und küsste Harrys Gesicht ab, wobei dieser grinste.  
  
„Danke Dray" flüsterte er nun und rollte sich von Draco hinunter. Verliebt, mit den Nachwirkungen des schönstens Höhepunktes den die beiden jemals erreicht hatten, sahen sie sich an, küssten sich zart, fast schon schüchtern.  
  
„Es tut mir leid"flüsterte Draco nun  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Dass du glaubst, dass ich dich hintergangen habe. Aber dem ist nicht so. Anfangs wollte ich dich ausspionieren, gebe ich zu - und dann warst du so lieb zu mir, hast dich um mich gekümmert. Niemand kümmert sich so rührend um mich, wie du. Und dann habe ich dich im Badezimmer gesehen und ich wusste, ich musste dich so schnell wie möglich haben. Immer hatte ich diesen unglaublichen Anblick von Dir vor meinem geistigen Auge. Ich wusste, ich liebte dich, ich wusste, ich liebte dieses Lachen, diese borstigen Haare die immer abstehen, ich wusste, ich bin dir hoffnungslos verfallen. Ich wollte dich nicht ausnutzen, habe tatsächlich alles für mich behalten was du mir anvertraut hast. Habe mir dir gelitten, mit dir peinliche Situationen durchlebt, dieselben die ich auch fürchtete. Habe zu Dir gehalten. War stolz, dein bester Freund zu sein. Ich wollte ab diesen Zeitpunkt, wo du mich in deine Arme genommen hast und zu deinen Freunden meintest, du kümmerst dich jetzt um mich – immer bei dir sein. Ich hatte gefunden, was ich jahrelang gesucht hatte. Du warst so nah und doch so fern und endlich habe ich es erkannt. Du bist mein Retter, meine große Liebe und wenn wir nicht so jung wären, würde ich vor dir auf die Knie fallen und dich bitten mich zu heiraten"beendete er seinen Vortrag flüsternd und sah gespannt zu wie Harry sich verhielt.  
  
Zuerst lächelte er nur, anfangs. Doch als Draco weiter sprach, weiteten sich Harrys Augen, fingen zu glänzen an, strahlten ihn an, scheuchten Tränen des Glücks über Harrys Wangen. Sein Kinn bebte als Draco nun aufblickte und ihn nun ansah. Leicht wischte er Harrys Tränen weg, und Harry versuchte nicht zu schluchzen. Auch Draco hatte einen Klos im Hals und schluckte hart, gespannt wartete er darauf, was Harry sagen würde.  
  
„Wenn wir älter sind, würde ich dich sehr gerne heiraten"flüsterte Harry mit erstickter Stimme, wobei Draco nun derjenige war, verschleiert zu sehen. Vorsichtig kamen sich beide näher, küssten sich scheu mit einem Kuss der warmherzige Liebe ausdrückte.  
  
„Ich habe es gehofft"meinte Draco nun und merkte erst jetzt dass seine Wangen nass waren. Er wusste nicht ob es die Tränen von ihm oder von Harry waren.  
  
„Wieso"meinte Harry nur und sah Draco schwer verliebt an. „Deshalb"Draco beugte sich über den Bettrand, kramte in seiner Hose und holte ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen hervor.  
  
„Dass habe ich von meiner Mum bekommen, die hatte es mir voriges Jahr geschickt und gemeint, wenn ich den richtigen Partner finde, sollte ich dies nicht vergessen"Draco öffnete die kleine Schachtel und zwei schlichte Goldreifen kamen zum Vorschein.  
  
„Weißt du, ich hatte voriges Jahr in den Ferien ein interessantes Gespräch mit meiner Mutter. Sie hat mich so wissend angelächelt. Ich denke, sie wusste vor mir dass ich schwul bin. Und sie hatte Recht"seufzte Draco nun und zog einen Ring aus der Verankerung. Er drehte ihn in seinen schmalen Fingern umher, nahm Harrys Hand in seine und streifte ihn über.  
  
„Ich liebe dich und wenn die Zeit reif ist, will ich dass du mich heiratest"flüsterte Draco, wissend, nach so kurzer Zeit dass Harry der Traum seines Lebens ist.  
  
Harry weinte still vor sich hin und sah auf seine Hand, wobei der Ring perfekt an seinem Finger saß. Er griff mit zittrigen Fingern in das Kästchen, nahm Dracos Hand und streifte ihm sanft den Ring darüber. Seine Hand griff in die von Dracos, verkreuzten ihre Finger und sahen sich sprachlos, stumm weinend an.  
  
„Und wenn die Zeit reif ist, dann werde ich dich heiraten und einfach nur glücklich sein, egal was die anderen sagen"Er küsste Draco sanft und sicher auf die Lippen und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
„Sind wir jetzt verlobt?"Murmelte Draco nun an Harrys Lippen. „Ja, sind wir"seufzte Harry nun. „Na dann ist es ja gut"meinte Draco zufrieden und drückte Harry fest an sich. 


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15  
  
Es war bereits sieben Uhr morgens, als sie gemeinsam duschen gingen, wobei die andern noch selig schliefen. Sie seiften sich gegenseitig ein und lachten dabei viel. Verliebt blickten sie sich an, bewunderten die schönen Ringe. Als sie fertig waren, zogen sie sich rasch an, wobei Draco sich mit einem langen Kuss von Harry verabschiedet und sich die beiden ausmachten, sich vor der Halle zu treffen um diese gemeinsam zu betreten.  
  
Harry schwebte auf Wolke sieben, konnte nicht glauben dass er nun verlobt sei. Er fühlte sich endlich nicht mehr alleine, fühlte die Liebe die ihn von allen Seiten her bestürmte, war einfach nur glücklich. Ron und die anderen wachten allmählich auf, wobei Ron neugierig auf Harry zustürmte und ihn aus fragte. Erst jetzt sah er den Ring an Harrys Finger und dass selige Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht, wobei dieses von seinen strahlenden Augen übertroffen wurde.  
  
„Harry? Bist du...."Fragte Ron nun verdattert, wobei sein Herz schneller schlug.  
  
„Ich bin verlobt Ron!"rief er aus und bemerkte nicht die erstaunten Blicke seiner Kameraden. Ron wusste sofort um wen es ging.  
  
„Hat er dir einen Antrag gemacht?"flüsterte er seinem Freund zu und wurde immer aufgeregter.  
  
„Ja, hat er und ich habe zugesagt! Zwar heiraten wir nicht sofort, lassen uns Zeit, aber es steht fest. Wir beide gehören zusammen, haben immer zusammen gehört. Komisch, ich hätte mir dass vor einigen Monaten nie träumen lassen, aber es ist wahr Ron. Ich bin so glücklich"wieder stiegen Tränen in Harrys Augen, er fing zu schluchzen an und Ron umarmte ihn fest, weinte beinahe mit. Er freute sich für Harry und würde sich bemühen auch zu Malfoy nett zu sein.  
  
„Dass Frettchen war Malfoy, stimmts?"Harry nickte nur.  
  
„Dass Frettchen was zu Deinem besten Freund wurde und zu Deinem Lebenspartner"meinte Ron verträumt und spürte gleich darauf einen Stich der Eifersucht, sah nun betreten zu Boden.  
  
„Ron, du bleibst immer mein bester Freund, aber auch Dray gehört jetzt dazu. Ist dir das Recht?"besorgt blicke er Ron in die Augen.  
  
„Ja, ich bin damit einverstanden, ich will dass du glücklich bist"meinte Ron gerührt und umarmte Harry lachend und stürmisch zugleich. Natürlich fragen alle nach, einige freuten sich, andere waren entsetzt, doch dass war Harry egal.  
  
Draco flog gerade zu Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und merkte nicht wie Blaise Zabini ihn an den Schultern packte und den verträumten Draco ausfragte, ihn dabei schüttelte. Draco lächelte verliebt, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und säuselte: „Ich habe Harry einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und er hat ja gesagt. Schau, ich bin verlobt"flüsterte er nun, wobei Blaise der Mund offen stand und staunend den Ring bewunderte.  
  
„Mann, dass habe ich ja ganz vergessen! Sind das nicht die Ringe die dir deine Mutter voriges Jahr mitgegeben hat?"Draco nickte versonnen.  
  
„Wow, dass ist ja super! Ich freue mich für euch! Aber nun erzähl alles von Anfang an!"Damit legte er freundschaftlich Draco seine Hand um die Schulter und zog ihn mit sich. Draco schrieb noch einen langen Brief an seine Mutter, erzählte ihr von seinen Plänen Harry zu heiraten und bekam eine Stunde später einen Brief retour.  
  
Mein lieber Sohn!  
  
Ich wusste es! Du hast dich entschieden! Auch wenn du es damals abgestritten hast, wusste ich genau dass du nur auf den richtigen Jungen wartest. Doch er war dir näher als du selber dachtest, es vielleicht wahrhaben wolltest. Dein Vater war schockiert über diese Nachricht, doch gleichzeitig auch stolz zu hören dass Harry Potter der Auserwählte von dir ist. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, wären wir stolz, die Hochzeit ausrichten zu dürfen. Ich freu mich so für euch und wir wünschen uns Harry in den Ferien bei uns zu haben, bevor ihr beide die Ausbildung zum Auror macht. Dein Vater weiß noch nicht genau wie er damit umgehen soll, aber glaube mir, er wird es schon schaffen.  
  
Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen mein Sohn, ich bin stolz auf dich! Und ich bin mir sicher, der Ring passt wie angegossen. Wir können es kaum erwarten, euch zu sehen.  
  
In Liebe Mum.  
  
Draco seufzte zufrieden, zwar hatte er Angst gehabt, wie sein Vater reagieren würde, doch dieser hatte es besser hingenommen als erwartet. Draco hatte schon länger gewusst, dass sein Vater Harry lieber auf seiner Seite haben wollte, da er ihn auf eine gewisse Weise verehre und eventuell nützlich sein könnte im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Doch da Harry zuerst der Feind war, konnte er nicht anders reagieren. Doch nun standen die Dinge anders und Draco wusste, sein Vater würde stolz auf ihn sein. Irgendwie würden die Malfoys und Harry es schaffen, Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen. Auch wenn sie Dumbledore mit einbeziehen mussten.  
  
Einige Zeit später traf Draco Harry am Eingang der großen Halle. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als er seinen Verlobten sah, der ihn unwiderstehlich mit voller Liebe anlächelte.  
  
Draco nahm zitternd seine Hand und gemeinsam beschritten sie den Saal. Da Hermine schon zeitiger frühstücken gegangen war, wusste sie noch nichts und Ron schwieg lächelnd und glücklich als Hermine versuchte, etwas aus ihm raus zu bekommen.  
  
Als die beiden die Halle betraten, schauten alle Schüler und Lehrer zu ihnen verdutzt auf. Gemeinsam, hand in hand, standen sie da und strahlten in die Runde. Draco nickte Harry zu und raunte ihm ins Ohr.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, für immer und ewig"und Harry lächelte glücklich.  
  
„Alle mal herhören!"rief er und bekam somit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die er sich erhofft hatte.  
  
„Für einige von euch wird es unverständlich sein, aber ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden, ich bin mit Harry Potter zusammen. Genau! Richtig gehört, wir sind ein Paar und nicht nur dass – wir haben uns heute verlobt!"  
  
Stille breitete sich in der Halle aus, eine Gabel fiel zu Boden, fassungslose Gesichter blickten ihnen entgegen. Ein Schluchzen, welches Pansy gehörte, erfüllte die Halle. Sämtliche Mädchen sahen ihren ehemaligen Geliebten fassungslos an, schluchzten genauso wie Pansy. Einige vielen sogar in Ohnmacht. Doch Hermine sprang auf, jaulte los, lief auf Harry und Draco zu und umarmte beide stürmisch. Abwechselnd küsste sie Draco und dann Harry auf die Wange, hüpfte auf und ab und beglückwünschte beide.  
  
„Ach Harry! Wundervoll! Draco! Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute und ladet mich ja zur Hochzeit ein!"  
  
Langsam kehrte Leben in die Halle zurück. Einige Schüler standen nun auf, johlten, klatschten und pfiffen wobei Dumbledore, der sich erhoben hatte, am lautesten klatschte und immer wieder „bravo!"rief.  
  
Snape, der generell schon bleich im Gesicht war, hatte die Farbe eines Leichnams angenommen, schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Er seufzte, nun war dies eingetreten, was er befürchtet hatte. Schließlich hatte er Augen im Kopf und wusste seit einem Jahr dass die beiden nur Augen füreinander hatten. Dass sie es doch geschafft hatten endlich zueinander zu finden? Und was würde Lucius sagen? Schließlich gab er auf, stand auf und klatschte ergeben mit. Immer mehr Schüler standen nun auf und johlten lauter als die beiden Verliebten stolz ihre Ringe herzeigten und sich vor versammelter Mannschaft küssten.  
  
Wenn dass Frettchen zum engsten Freund wurde und nicht nur dass.........  
  
ENDE 


	17. Danke!

DANKE!!!!!  
  
Hallo ihr Süßen!!!  
  
Ich freue mich voll doch einige Kommis bekommen zu haben!! megafeu Kann es ja gar nicht fassen!! Aber jetzt zu jeden einzelnen ok?  
  
AN Leseteufel:  
  
Danke für den Blumenstaus, hat mir sehr gut gefallen! lach Schön dass dir die beiden anderen FF´s auch gefallen haben!! Juhui!! Keine Panik, ich schreibe weiter, habe schon neue Ideen wie ich was schreiben kann. Würde sagen, mein Lieblingspärchen kommt dann auf Umwegen zusammen. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich dich dann wieder lesen würde! Doch diesmal werde ich die Chaps einzeln rein stellen und immer wieder updaten. Aber ich werde sie vollenden und niemanden ur lange warten lassen. Weil ich es selber hasse wenn ich ewig warten muss oder es gar nicht mehr weiter geht sniff Ja voll! Danke für den Hinweis! Habe jetzt das Chap 9 raus genommen und es ausgetauscht! Danke nochmals!!! Bussis  
  
AN DarkLuzie  
  
Schön dass es dir gefallen hat!! Ich bin ja auch der volle romantische Typ eigentlich. Keine Bange, ich schreibe schon noch weiter, keine Sorgen!! lach Habe schon Ideen und würde mich freuen wenn ich dich wieder lesen würde!!! Dir auch Bussis  
  
AN EvilTwin1  
  
Ja, ich weiß, aber ich liebe Kitsch! Hehe. Ja, deshalb habe ich es ja geschrieben, weil es mal was anderes ist!! Hoffe, meine nächste FF liest du dann auch? grins  
  
AN Ashumaniel  
  
Hui! megafreu Ja, ich liebe Storys ohne Drama. Das Leben ist ja schon dramatisch genug. Deshalb mag ich lieber Happy Ends. Also wenn du mich irgendwo liest, dann kannst dir sicher sein, sie geht gut aus. Bald schreibe ich was neues, bist du dann wieder dabei? Würde mich voll freuen!!!!!  
  
AN Babsel  
  
Hallo Süße!!!! Juhu!!! Schön dass du dich zweimal gemeldet hast!! Klar, ich freue mich auch dass wir auch so in Kontakt sind. Superlieb von dir!!! Ich mach bald weiter, schaust dann wieder bei mir rein? Würde dann gerne Deine Meinung wissen! Dickes Bussis an dich und komm gut vom Urlaub zurück!!!  
  
AN Deedochan  
  
Ja, hat funktioniert! Habe dein Kommi bekommen! schön Also ne Fortsetzung vom Frettchen gibt's derweil nicht, aber ich lasse mir da was einfallen wegen Ausbildung, Heirat usw. Mal sehen wie es da weiter geht. Dazwischen mache ich ne andere Story und hoffe, du bist auch wieder dabei? Ja, Peter und Blaise sind sicherlich ein total geniales Paar! Mal sehen ob Peter dann auch wieder mitspielt bei mir? Hm.... knuddels  
  
AN max vuitton  
  
WOW, YES SIR!! strammsteh Also die Hochzeit kommt irgendwann, dazwischen werde ich was anderes schreiben. Auch damit einverstanden? Büdde...hehe Würde mich aber freuen wenn du dann wieder dabei bist, ja?  
  
AN the-memory-remains  
  
Gell? Hätte auch gerne ein Frettchen, besonders Draco und der könnte sich dann in der Nacht gerne zurückverwandeln, dass wäre was teuflischgrins  
  
So meine Lieben!! Keine Bange, ich nerve weiter. Hehe. Sagt mal, kann mir jemand von euch verraten wie ich fett und kursive schreiben kann? In Word geht es ja, aber wenn ich das Chap dann downloade, ist es weg. sniff Bin noch immer nicht dahinter gekommen. HILFE! Kann mir da jemand antworten? Bitte.  
  
Also meine Süßen, wir lesen uns dann wieder, keine Sorge! Danke nochmals für alle lieben Kommis breitmaulfroschgrins  
  
Dickes Knutschis an alle!! Eure für Ewig - GUGI 


End file.
